Crónicas Zodiacales: Leo: Legado
by Pollux Dioscuros
Summary: ¿Puedes encontrar el camino en un Mundo Perdido? ¿Renunciarías a tus sueños más preciados para lograr un mundo de justicia? Enfrentar la verdad es una prueba terrible ¿podrán los Santos Dorados sobrevivir a esto?
1. Default Chapter

Hola: 

Pues como es costumbre, quiero comentar que esta historia que he escrito está basada en la historia de **Saint Seiya** y sus personajes (con excepción de aquellos creados por mí u otros fickers), los cuales son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, y de Toei.

Quiero agradecer a LadyDragon por permitirme utilizar el nombre y características de su personaje Ling para esta historia... ¡Schöne! Lo hago con mucho cariño y a manera de homenaje a tu creatividad e inventiva.

Este fic lo quiero dedicar de manera respetuosa y con el cariño que mi hermano sabe, a Vicman. Amigo, no puedo dejar de hacer notar la admiración que te tengo, no sólo en un nivel profesional (puesto que eres un buenazo en lo que haces) como en el nivel personal. Espero, de manera sincera, que esta historia sea de tu agrado.

Incidentalmente, he de decir que este fic también lleva la dedicatoria en parte a IaN HaGeN. Los personajes que aparecen en ella, me pueden hacer decir que, estoy escribiendo a mis dos mejores amigos, puesto que los identifico con ellos.

A Ustedes, Par de Nesios, que son hoy en día un par de pilares sobre los cuales me sostengo y que me han hecho comprender y aprender mucho más de la vida, aunque no lo crean, con sus palabras. Les quiero y les admiro. Son los amigos que siempre quise tener.

Pollux Dioscuros-16/05/2005

El joven sintió el filoso aire golpear su rostro y disfrutó cada instante de ello. La frialdad del aire le confirmó que ya había alcanzado una altura considerable y que estaba sobre el camino correcto.

Había algo de humedad en el viento que le indicó que se encontraba ya caminando entre las nubes. Estaba tan lejos de donde provenía, lo había dejado atrás tras la dura batalla que había tenido, una batalla que no le había exigido tanto esfuerzo físico como emocional... ahora comprendía porque el hombre al que iba a ver gustaba de alejarse tanto. Dio la media vuelta para contemplar su obra: delante de él se extendía el paisaje rocoso de montañas altísimas que, sin embargo, eran más bajas que ésta última que había escalado y que sería donde permanecería una vez alcanzado su destino.

Un mar de nubes se extendía delante de él en majestuoso silencio, roto ocasionalmente por el paso de alguna que otra ave. Aspiró profundamente y el mismo aire que hacía unos momentos intentara lastimar su rostro con cuchillas invisibles le llenó de una sensación de libertad incomparable... entre el azul del cielo y el blanco del banco de nubes, podían percibirse, como inertes islotes, los picos de las montañas que hubiera recorrido. Bien sabía que podía haberse evitado toda la molestia de haber pasado por todos esos sitios como lo hiciera, fácilmente, dominando su Cosmo y elevándolo hasta el Séptimo Sentido, pudiera haber llegado a su destino en un santiamén... pero había escuchado tantas veces a Mu decirle que el recorrer los caminos del mundo abierto eran como un viaje de exploración en más de un sentido... ¡y ahora lo comprendía tanto! Recorrer el camino e interactuar con la gente que le miraba pasar de manera curiosa le mostraba que el mundo era un sitio enorme... una visión prácticamente cósmica que redimensionaba su misión de una manera totalmente nueva, y sin embargo, lejos de hacerla en apariencia más lejana, la hacía cuanto más urgente. Crecer en El Santuario de Atenas en Grecia, podía mostrar un panorama tan limitado de La Tierra... Ni siquiera cuando viajara a Oriente, hacía unos días anteriores para cumplir las órdenes del impostor Arles y acabar con Seiya, pudo mostrarle tanto, puesto que había utilizado los medios rápidos para cumplir su misión con urgencia... en aquel entonces, pensaba que su hermano había cometido traición al Santuario...

Aioria de Leo bajó sus nobles ojos llenos de vergüenza al traer a colación en sus pensamientos a su hermano.

"Traición..." pensó con pena mientras cerraba su puño. "Hermano, ni siquiera me detuve jamás a pensar que el que hubiera cometido ella contra ti fui yo..." recordó en su mente, el renovado rostro de Aiolos de Sagitario en su mente, recién visto una vez más como un protector sobre Seiya. "Ya casi había olvidado tu rostro, hermano..." pensó con una mezcla de sentimientos que se debatía entre el remordimiento y entre la alegría por saber la verdad, esa verdad libre que rondó por el mundo y que de manera inevitable se encontró en su breve salida del Santuario.

Con aire renovado y resuelto se volvió hacia el camino que le esperaba adelante, dejando de lado aquellos pensamientos que, en estos momentos, le robaban la paz del camino... pronto tendría que poner paz en sus pensamientos y en sus sentimientos. La sangre inocente de un hombre manchaba sus manos... y el reproche propio y ajeno de juzgar a quien más quisiera sobre este mundo.

"Si yo fuera su hermano... ¡creería en él!" recordó las palabras de Seiya que lo abofetearon más fuertemente que el golpe de un Santo Dorado.

El silencio se rompió al reiniciar su camino.

**Pollux Dioscuros presenta:**

CRÓNICAS ZODIACALES: LEO: LEGADO Capítulo 1: Asuntos Inconclusos 

El joven descubrió que era más difícil luchar contra enemigos de la Diosa Athena que contra su propia mente.

¿Cómo hacer de lado, de manera tan casual, los mismos motivos que le habían orillado a salir en este viaje? ¿Cómo poder olvidar el rostro de Cassios, lleno de horror al recibir de lleno su terrible ataque? ¿Cómo poder olvidar el dolor tan agudo que esta visión le causó a Aioria dentro de sí? ¿Cómo podía deshacerse tan fácilmente de la ira que le invadía contra el hombre que hubiera significado la desgracia de su familia?

Pudo observar el rostro de Saga en su mente. Ese hombre... ¡esa serpiente que le había manipulado! ¡Ése ladrón que le robara tantas cosas!

Se detuvo y tomó entre sus manos la punta de una roca, la cual destrozó sin esfuerzo, haciendo brillar su Cosmo... ¡y ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de poder descargar su ira contra de él! Y su muerte, le parecía tan impune... ¡en los brazos de la misma Diosa que había intentado matar!

El chiquillo cayó de bruces en el polvoriento suelo, una nube de humo se levantó al estrellarse, que le ensució el rostro, que le abrasó la nariz y que provocó que unas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Abrió los ojos con enojo y apretó la tierra entre sus manos como queriendo pulverizarla más... apretó los dientes y se puso de pie tan pronto como pudo. La nube de polvo se aclaró para descubrir que alrededor suyo, varios jovencitos de su edad se encontraban ahí, mirándole. Delante de él mismo, otro chiquillo de cabellos revueltos y oscuros le miraba desafiante, con postura arrogante, recargando sus manos en su cintura y con una sonrisa acaso algo burlona en el rostro.

"Pues, ya veo que aunque tu hermano sea el poderoso Santo de Sagitario, no te sirve de nada, Aioria..." dijo con voz grosera y guasona al pequeño que hubiera caído. "Me parece que si no tuvieras a tu hermano, no serías capaz de siquiera aspirar a obtener algún día una armadura... conozco a más aspirantes que podrían acabar contigo en un santiamén..." dijo el niño mirando a los demás que miraban con gesto confuso. "... ¡En el campamento de las niñas!" dijo concluyendo con una carcajada que resonó entre las rocas del área, haciendo que la carcajada general obligada estallara con retrueno hiriente.

El joven insultado, de claros cabellos revueltos apretó los puños y su mandíbula con enojo sin decir nada. Sabía que éste rival era fuerte, ¡más fuerte que él! Un sentimiento de rabia le llenó, deseó acabar con él de la manera más clara posible y hacerle tragar esas palabras que había dejado escapar. Un hilillo de sangre escurrió por su barbilla, producto de apretar tanto su boca.

"¿Qué dices, Aioria?" preguntó el insolente rival acercándose, demostrando la diferencia en estaturas entre los dos, de casi medio cuerpo. Como si fuera un chiquillo indefenso, el grandullón revolvió más los cabellos del joven rubio de manera burlona, imitando a quien acaricia de manera tosca a un perro. "Podemos ayudarte a ingresar al campamento de niñas..." tomándolo con sus dos manos y levantándolo contra de sí para encontrarle de frente de manera cercana, el agresor concluyó: "¡Puedo golpear tu carita de mujer tanto que no haya manera más que de usar una máscara en ella... con esa manera de pelear, nadie notaría la diferencia!"

La chusma que presenciaba todo estalló una vez más en carcajadas, haciendo que Aioria cerrara sus ojos, indignado y furioso. Sintió un calor que estallaba dentro de sí de una manera tan asombrosa, que pudo haber jurado que de pronto, al abrir los ojos, el universo parecía otro. Podía observar como transcurría el tiempo entre los segundos como si fueran puestos delante de él en imágenes congeladas, los sonidos alrededor suyo se agudizaron de una manera tan asombrosa, que podía incluso oler el hedor de los que le rodeaban y el andar de la gente en la cercana villa de Athene... sus pupilas se dilataron como las de un felino a punto de la caza y miró de frente, sosteniendo su mirada a su rival. Sin que ninguno notara, que alrededor suyo, el aire comenzaba a calentarse de manera perceptible.

Exclamando con dolor, el agresor soltó al pequeño Aioria con urgencia, arrojándolo y arrojándose lejos de sí.

"¡Mi mano... quema!" alcanzó a decir el jovenzuelo, quien miró sus manos lleno de sorpresa. "¡Maldito!" exclamó nuevamente mirando con rencor a Aioria. "¿Qué hiciste con mi mano, imbécil?" Los ojos de la concurrencia se abrieron llenos de asombro y de temor, al notar que el rostro de Aioria dibujaba en sí rencor y poder.

Dando un paso adelante, Aioria pudo sentir nuevamente esa energía que parecía abrirle el mundo de una nueva manera, como despertar por primera vez y estar consciente de sí mismo... percibía con facilidad como su sangre recorría las cavidades de sus venas y arterias, como sus músculos parecían henchirse de una fuerza oculta, interna... hasta entonces desconocida por él.

"Te diré..." dijo finalmente sonriéndole a su oponente y llegando hasta él posando su mano en el hombro de éste. "Que me resulta interesante que haya una vacante que quieres llenar en el campamento femenino, Randor..." dijo asumiendo el mismo tono burlón que el otro usara al hablarle. Haciendo gala de su nueva fuerza, Aioria empujó al joven hacia el suelo haciéndolo arrodillarse, mientras que de manera rápida y en medio del estupor de todos, tomó la melena de Randor entre sus manos y halándola hacia arriba, concluyó escupiendo algo de saliva entre sus palabras. "¿Qué te parece si te ayudo a tomar la decisión de tomarla estrellando tu cara de idiota contra mis puños?"

Randor exclamó con dolor al sentir el poderoso y firme agarre de Aioria contra su cuero cabelludo, arrancando algunos por la presión ejercida.

"¡Infeliz!" dijo finalmente, sacudiéndose la mano de Aioria y mirándolo con enojo absoluto, mientras que se ponía de pie. "¡Me las vas a pagar!" gritó.

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Aioria con una sonrisa incrédula a Randor, sin vacilación.

"¡No te creas tanto, enano!" exclamó Randor tronándose los puños uno contra el otro. "¡Fue sólo un golpe de suerte! ¡Ven acá y vuelve a intentarlo!" retó, al mirar en el suelo parte de su cabellera arrancada por Aioria quien había retrocedido tranquilamente un par de pasos.

"¿Acercarme?" preguntó el joven de cabellos claros al alto jovenzuelo. "¿No se suponía que eras tú el que me haría pagar?" agregó, insultante a la burla.

La boca de Randor prácticamente vibraba llena de coraje, mientras que apretaba sus puños y su boca.

"¡Desearás haberte quedado callado, hijo de perra!" masculló Randor entre dientes y lanzándose de lleno contra Aioria, el cual lo esperaba con ojos cerrados y sonrisa petrificada.

Randor lanzó varios golpes rápidos y poderosos y, de haber atinado a su objetivo, habría lastimado seriamente a su oponente, pero Aioria logró esquivarlos fácilmente, cargado del misterioso torrente de vida que de pronto surgía desde dentro de él. Aioria abrió los ojos y con una sonrisa todavía más grande agregó:

"¡Vaya, Randor!" dijo mirando a su alrededor ante la atónita mirada de su oponente, quien agitado, respiraba tras haber lanzado de manera inútil sus mejores golpes. "¡Me parece que ni siquiera pegas como una niña, eres una vergüenza!"

La voluble chusma de niños estalló ahora en carcajadas, burlándose de aquel a quien apoyaran hacía unos momentos atrás.

"¡Maldito!" exclamó Randor, lanzándose todavía mucho más torpemente contra un rival que había dejado de comprender y que había dado un salto enorme en cuanto a su estilo de pelea en cuestión de unos segundos.

Esquivando ágilmente todos y cada uno de los golpes de Randor, Aioria lo estudiaba, memorizando la secuencia de movimientos y ritmo que acompañaban a cada uno de los movimientos del alto jovenzuelo. Una vez que lo hiciera, jugó con él, quitándose apenas lo suficientemente pronto como para sentir que Randor le tocaba... éste sonrió satisfecho.

"¡Corre todo lo que puedas! ¡Pareces un conejo asustado!" dijo el joven de cabellos oscuros a Aioria, comenzando a confiar en su capacidad. "¡Te tengo!" pensó satisfecho, aumentando en un juego estratégico su velocidad mucho más y dando su último esfuerzo, confiado en poder derribar a su oponente con un solo golpe que llevara consigo lo último de su poder. "¡Toma!" dijo finalmente lanzando un poderoso _upper_ hacia el rostro de Aioria, el cual lo esquivó de manera ágil y dejando que la inercia hiciera su juego de manera natural.

Randor cayó pesadamente al suelo, cansado, agotado y humillado. Tosiendo, se recargó sobre sus codos y miró finalmente, sin comprender lo que ocurría a Aioria, quien lo miraba de vuelta tranquilamente.

"No es suficiente..." dijo Aioria lleno de rabia, haciendo estallar en ese momento, el rencor que los golpes y las burlas de Randor le ocasionaran, y yéndose contra el rival caído con varias fuertes patadas, que hicieron rodar al alto joven sobre el suelo ahogado entre el dolor, la sangre y el polvo que el ataque furioso y descontrolado de el hermano de Aiolos de Sagitario, llevó consigo. En medio de su llanto, Randor comenzó a gritar:

"¡Ya... ya, Aioria! ¡Perdón... perdón!"

"¡Cobarde!" replicó en medio de su frenesí el joven de cabellos claros. "¡Qué fácil ha sido convertirte de una fiera a un insecto! ¡Te aplastaré como a uno!"

Tan arrebatado se encontraba en su ataque, que el joven Aioria no logró percibir que el grupo de espectadores se había dividido como un mítico mar permitiendo el paso de una figura poderosa.

"¡Alto!"

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se dejara llevar por sus recuerdos? Se preguntó Aioria al detenerse frente a lo que parecía un puente natural de piedra que parecía unir a los dos extremos de esta montaña en una garganta mortal que mostraba hacia abajo el tenebroso espectáculo de esqueletos relucientes, blanqueados al sol, pero que se seguían cubriendo con los restos de lo que alguna vez fueran sus armaduras. Algunas de estas figuras resaltaban de entre otras por lo macabro de sus posturas, parecían que estaban ahí desde que la carne y la sangre les cubrieran al caer y morir atravesados por las puntas mortalmente agudas que aguardaban a quien quiera que cayera por ése acantilado en un descuido o en un accidente.

Estudiando el triste espectáculo dado por aquellos antiguos guerreros, Aioria apartó de su mente los recuerdos para cuestionarse:

"¿Quiénes eran ellos? ¿De dónde salieron sus armaduras?" La factura de algunas parecía indudablemente familiar, a las armaduras que utilizaban los Santos de Athena, y sin embargo... parecían también muy diferentes. "¿Acaso fueron Caballeros de Athena? ¿Qué representan sus mantos?"

El silbido del viento, aumentando su velocidad al recorrer esos extremos de la montaña, fue la única respuesta aparente que recibió a sus cuestionamientos. El León Dorado comenzó su camino atravesando el puente, finalmente. Quizá le preguntaría a Mu una vez que llegara a Jamir, pero por ahora, lo mejor sería apresurar el paso, puesto que el día alcanzaba ya su mitad y faltaba todavía algo más de camino que recorrer.

Al alcanzar el otro lado, Aioria prosiguió su camino con paso ágil, y sin volverse una vez más a observar La Tumba de la Armadura. Cuando hubiera desaparecido, algunos de los esqueletos cayeron pesadamente.

Imposible de concebir, en medio de un acantilado de la montaña, una pagoda de diseño oriental se levanta solitaria y desafiante. Orgullosa domina un paisaje de nubes, nada desigual a los que rodean toda esta cordillera; y sin embargo, la atmósfera parece diferente y cambiada... en medio de la cacofonía armoniosa de la naturaleza, este sitio parece un silencio puesto sobre la partitura en el momento preciso que, sin negar la belleza del resto de la obra, parece resaltar su magnificencia en su sencillez. Sólo algunos conocen de este sitio oculto a los ojos del resto de los mortales y su nombre siempre se dice con respeto; y en ocasiones, con un dejo de nostalgia, ya que es el verdadero hogar, lejos de casa, de quienes lo habitan.

En la parte más alta de la torre, un par de seres de presencia inquietante, sentados en flor de loto, meditan. Uno, recorre este camino con el paso dudoso del que aprende; el otro, lo hace pisando con la confianza de haber pasado por ese mismo camino en varias ocasiones. Una energía dorada comienza a desprenderse de ambos y el mayor, un alto hombre joven de facciones finas y misteriosos lunares en la frente habla.

"Extiende tu ser, Kiki..." dice con una voz que transmite paz y tranquilidad a quien lo escuchara. "Permite que la naturaleza se convierta en tu cuerpo, que el aire sea la extensión de tus oídos y de tu olfato... aspira y escucha, Kiki... aprende a escuchar el mensaje que el Cosmo nos intenta transmitir a todos..."

Concentrado y en profunda meditación, el más pequeño de los dos, un pequeño de cabellos rojizos y lunares en su frente, tal y como muestra su maestro, aspira profundamente, descubriendo el sabor del aire que les rodea, reconociendo y aislando las partículas dulces y punzantes de los iones que bailan entre las nubes.

Mu las prueba por enésima vez y se asegura en su mente que Kiki ha logrado también probar el néctar de la tormenta, mientras que en su sereno rostro se dibuja una sonrisa de orgullo por su entrenado. Extendiendo su aura más allá de la propia conciencia que Kiki es capaz de lograr en estos momentos, Mu rodea a su pequeño entrenado de una energía cálida que lo encierra en una burbuja y en un ambiente extenso pero controlado... las capacidades del pequeño, lo sabe, son explosivas, una explosión de Cosmo podría dañarle en un estado tan vulnerable... primero habría que enseñarle a extender su conciencia, para luego pasar a las técnicas de defensa y de control, pues él, después de todo, era lo único que tenía realmente... y la certeza del futuro.

¿Qué pasaría con Kiki cuando él ya no estuviera para cuidarle y enseñarle? Pensó preocupado. El futuro parecía oscurecerse alrededor de Mu, pero la esperanza de que él no fallaría le mostraba que, como en el paisaje alto de la montaña, una nube sólo marca el paso del tiempo y la certeza de que la luz brillante del sol esperaba al otro lado.

Mu frunció el ceño al notar un cambio en la respiración de Kiki, la cual perdió su armonía. Abriendo los ojos, el Carnero Dorado se vuelve hacia el pequeño.

"¿Qué pasó, Kiki? ¿Qué te inquieta?" preguntó con una sonrisa que brindara confianza al niño de ojos grises quien lo miró de vuelta.

Tras un breve silencio, Kiki baja la cabeza con un poco de pena.

"¡Vamos, Kiki!" sonríe Mu tranquilizándole. "¿Qué pasó por tu mente? ¿Acaso descubriste algo que no te gustó?"

Invitado ante el tono de Mu, Kiki niega con la cabeza con una sonrisa, y mirando con absoluto respeto al Santo Dorado de Aries de Athena, responde al cuestionamiento:

"Mu, éste es mi hogar... y lo voy descubriendo..." responde el pequeño finalmente, mientras se pone de pie, observando el paisaje único que ofrece la cima de la torre de Jamir. "Pero al estar aquí, una pregunta ronda mi mente..." guardando silencio durante un momento, Kiki se vuelve ahora hacia Mu quien le mira interrogante. "¿Cómo era Lemuria, Mu? ¿Tú sabes?"

El Carnero Dorado abrió los ojos ante la pregunta sorprendido. Y sin embargo, en medio de su sorpresa, comprendió la naturaleza de la misma, lo lógico de ella.

"Sí, Kiki, sé cómo era y lo que ocurrió con ella..." respondió finalmente, pensando que el tiempo de hablar al respecto era ése. No podía apuntar hacia esto de manera exacta, pero su sexto sentido le decía que tal vez pronto no tendría la oportunidad de transmitir este conocimiento, que Kiki, como descendiente de Lemuria, tenía derecho a conocer.

"¡Háblame de ella!" dijo Kiki con una sonrisa elocuente, llena de curiosidad y de anhelo.

Mu escuchó la petición y asintió con su cabeza poniéndose de pie.

"Lo haré, Kiki."

"¡Qué bien!" estalló en alegría Kiki con un brinco que recordó a Mu la edad temprana, o quizá más bien la naturaleza alegre, de su entrenado. "¡Ya era hora!"

"Sin embargo, Kiki..." interrumpió Mu el festejo del niño de cabellos rojizos, "... he de advertirte que este no es un relato que tenga un final feliz."

Interrumpido en su festejo, Kiki miró a Mu con gesto aprensivo. El rostro de Mu ofreció como respuesta seriedad y un dejo de tristeza. Kiki se sentó para escuchar las palabras de su Maestro, de su querido hermano Mu de Aries.

Más allá de las tierras en las que habitamos hoy, en medio del mar, existió alguna vez un reino glorioso y lleno de esplendor, llamado Lemuria. Viva desde los tiempos mitológicos, sus habitantes fueron bendecidos por la sapiencia de los Dioses, Lemuria alcanzó la felicidad entre sus habitantes al consagrarse del todo al desarrollo de su sociedad a través de sus mentes y sus conocimientos, se cuenta que Afrodita envidiaba la belleza de las mujeres de esta isla y que Ares celaba la grandeza de sus ejércitos. Este sitio se convirtió en un sitio codiciado por los Dioses, un sitio que estuvo en medio de algunos enfrentamientos tempranos entre ellos.

Aconteció entonces que Athena, maravillada por la sabiduría de sus habitantes, se acercó proponiendo su alianza eterna con ellos. Los Lemurianos, maravillados ante la presencia y el aura de sapiencia infinita que irradiaba esta Diosa, aceptaron su propuesta. ¡En tantas ocasiones Athena misma buscó refugio de las constantes riñas Olímpicas entre los Lemurianos!

Sin embargo, el Dios de los Mares, el Emperador Poseidón, no vio con agrado esto, enfurecido por la victoria de Palas en el pasado de la región de Atenas, el Señor de los Mares y Océanos descargó su furia en varias ocasiones contra Lemuria, azotándola con terribles terremotos que fracturaron su faz, ocasionando que grandes volcanes surgieran en su periferia. Sin embargo, algo le salió mal: el avanzado estado de comunión de los Lemurianos con su entorno había logrado que la naturaleza misma viviera en armonía alrededor de ellos y de su sociedad, fortalecidos con el conocimiento de Athena en el desarrollo del Cosmo, Lemuria permaneció casi intacta a estos eventos.

Fue entonces, en una ocasión, que un meteoro enorme cayó en las aguas vecinas de Lemuria. Los científicos Lemurianos, llevados por su curiosidad, buscaron por sus aguas el tesoro celeste que aguardaba, pero Poseidón, celoso de todo lo que tocara las aguas, los esperó. Hubo una gran batalla entre los seguidores del Emperador de los Mares y los valientes Lemurianos, aliados a Athena. En un revés inesperado para Poseidón, lograron vencer a sus rivales Atlantes, haciéndose con la mayor parte del fragmento del meteoro, el cual, llevaron pronto a Lemuria.

Pronto descubrieron que en las entrañas del meteoro, extraños y nuevos elementos se escondían: oricalco, el oro cósmico, el cual, trabajado con las avanzadas técnicas orfebres de los Lemurianos, logró ser dominado y manejado para convertirse en fabulosas armaduras. Athena pronto tuvo conocimiento de esto e ideó que para que sus Santos tuvieran a su favor la protección del cielo y la obligación de desarrollar Cosmo, se crearían armaduras místicas, a las cuales insufló el regalo de la vida, una vez que fueran terminadas, dotándolas de un alma. Pero el oricalco era como todo precioso recurso, finito, por lo que ideó que sólo 12 armaduras, ligadas con el nexo cósmico del cinturón zodiacal, fueran las más puras de entre todas ellas. Los Santos de Athena podrían luchar bajo las mismas condiciones que sus enemigos Atlantes, quienes cubrían sus cuerpos con armaduras hechas por el mismo Poseidón.

Hubo un desencanto entre algunos Lemurianos cuando Athena decidió ofrecer, bajo igualdad de condiciones, armaduras a hombres que no eran habitantes de Lemuria, sino a valientes guerreros consagrados a ella, que habitaban las regiones continentales del mundo. Hubo un debate que obligó a estos a callar y a hacerse de lado, temiendo la furia de Athena y la pérdida de su protección, necesaria ante los embates de Poseidón.

Incansables, estudiaron la naturaleza del oricalco, y mediante su avanzada y prodigiosa alquimia, lograron fabricar un material parecido con el oro y otros metales. Esta oportunidad no pasó desapercibida para los enemigos de Athena, la Diosa Eris intervino entre algunos de estos soberbios hombres y estableció un nexo entre Atlantis y estos Lemurianos.

Armado y lleno de confianza, llenó de promesas los oídos de estos Lemurianos renegados, prometiendo poder sobre Lemuria y el mundo si se unían a él.

Los infieles fueron seducidos y, construyendo nuevas armaduras con el oricalco falso, amparados bajo el poder de las Marinas, una terrible Guerra Sagrada se realizó entre los Dioses con el premio de la humanidad y La Tierra de por medio.

Lleno de deseos de venganza por las pasadas humillaciones, Poseidón omitió decir que sus planes desde un comienzo era el de hundir la isla-continente de Lemuria, en retribución por la caída de Atlantis hacía unos cientos de años en su última lucha contra Athena y sus legendarios ocho guerreros.

El mundo, sin embargo, había cambiado para cuando Poseidón decidió regresar, no sólo la Orden de los Santos de Athena tenía un asiento fijo en Atenas, sino que además, más humanos se anexaban a sus filas. Athena, confiada en la sapiencia Lemuriana, sin embargo, no se desligó de ellos, sino que los llevó a los continentes a luchar y a dirigir sus nuevos ejércitos.

Poseidón entonces logró liberar a los Titanes, enemigos de Zeus y de Athena, para intentar destruir el mundo, viéndose sin tropas que ordenar, aprovechando la codicia de Hades porque su reino se viera lleno de nuevos súbditos como resultado del cataclismo. La lucha fue encarnizada, los Titanes hicieron temblar a toda la Tierra y Athena y sus Santos se enfrascaron en esta guerra, decididos a vencer a los antiguos Dioses. Llevados al límite de sus fuerzas, los Dioses Athena y Zeus, se entregaron a la lucha y descuidaron el frente de Lemuria.

Hacía mucho calor, se relata, el día en que el amanecer en Lemuria trajo consigo un fulgor rojizo y estallaron sus volcanes. Huyeron en grandes cantidades, sin saber cuántos murieron o cuántos sobrevivieron. Llevada al fondo del mar, el continente fue destrozado del todo...

Poseidón, sediento de sangre, dirigió personalmente una persecución contra algunos supervivientes del hundimiento. En su desesperación por huir, los Lemurianos decidieron refugiarse en las inaccesibles regiones altas del mundo, hasta que finalmente, el Emperador de los Mares y sus guerreros, les alcanzaron al fin. Los Santos de Athena y la Diosa, deduciendo los planes y la naturaleza vengativa del hermano de Zeus, se unieron a los guerreros Lemurianos en un último combate. Humanos y Lemurianos, junto con Athena, ofrecieron un último frente contra de ellos... hubo grandes bajas para ambos bandos. El furor de la lucha, ocasionó que donde había una sola montaña, quedaran dos... el encuentro llegó a un terrible empate que terminó con la muerte de todos los guerreros Lemurianos y de los Santos que acompañaban a Athena en esa campaña.

Enmarcados por la muerte y los gritos de terror de sus antiguos aliados, Athena enfrentó a Poseidón en su más terrible lucha contra él. La Diosa de la Guerra logró extraer la victoria en ese encuentro, encerrando el alma de Poseidón una vez más como en el pasado, encerrándole lejos de ahí; pero eso no cambió una de las consecuencias terribles de esta guerra: Lemuria la grande y todos sus habitantes, cayeron en el olvido. Fugitivos de los Dioses, los pocos supervivientes se esparcieron por La Tierra y desaparecieron del conocimiento de todos... siendo los últimos vestigios de esa era y de toda esa nación, algunas islas que sobreviven donde ésta estuviera, el campo donde ofrecieron su última batalla, La Tumba de la Armadura y algunos de nosotros, hallados por el incansable agradecimiento y respeto que Athena le tiene a sus antiguos aliados...

"Sí, Kiki..." concluyó Mu el relato. "Entre ellos, nos encontramos nosotros, pues no me cabe duda que tu manifestación primera fue obra de Athena, para poder estar ambos, juntos, perpetuando el legado de Lemuria con ella."

El joven de cabellos rojizos observa hacia el suelo con gesto conmovido. Sus manos, apretadas y su mandíbula, tensa.

"Mu... yo..." dice entre dientes el niño, quien cierra los ojos volviéndose a Mu mientras exclama en voz alta. "¡Perdóname!"

Sin comprender el sentido de sus palabras, Mu se aproxima a su estudiante e inclinándose junto a él, cuestiona.

"¿De qué debo yo perdonarte, Kiki?"

Abrazándose al cuello de su maestro, Kiki responde sin abrir sus ojos y escondiendo con pena su cara entre los morados cabellos del Carnero Dorado.

"¡Que muchas veces renegué de que estuviéramos solos en el mundo, Mu!" dice entre sollozos. "¡Que me sentí sólo a pesar de estar contigo! ¡Que siempre envidié a los hombres por tener hermanos, amigos y gente como ellos, con quien compartir sus momentos!"

El rostro de Mu pasa de la sorpresa a la bondad y comprensión que puede ofrecer a su compañero y estudiante, ofreciéndole de vuelta, un abrazo reconfortante y lleno de ternura. Separando a Kiki un momento de sí para verlo con una sonrisa llena de simpatía, Mu responde.

"Kiki, no te sientas avergonzado..."

"¡Es que pensé eso aún teniéndote a mi lado, Maestro!" responde Kiki casi sin contener un nuevo cúmulo de lágrimas que se agolpan en su rostro. "Estoy muy avergonzado..."

Mu sonríe una vez más y agrega:

"Kiki, es natural que te hayas sentido así... ¿por qué crees que yo mismo siempre me aislé del resto de los hombres? Pienso que si Lemuria viviera, tal vez yo no sería un Santo de Athena, sino alguien más..." replica con una voz llena nostalgia, en un gesto que plasma en su mirada la evocación de una fantasía.

"¡Mu!" exclama Kiki ante las palabras reveladoras de Mu.

"Pero al conocer este relato, logré también comprender que nuestro pasado y nuestra herencia, no son algo de lo que debamos renegar... ¡nuestros ancestros murieron con la convicción de que lo que hacían era lo correcto! Ellos marcaron nuestro camino..." concluye. "Y lo que nosotros, sus herederos, podemos hacer como agradecimiento, es andar el camino de sus convicciones y creencias para no permitir que ellos mueran jamás."

Tras esto, Mu observa de nueva cuenta el rostro de Kiki quien lo mira lleno de orgullo. Lleno de un nuevo vigor y sintiéndose al fin parte de un grupo, a la memoria del chiquillo, vienen sin invitación, las imágenes de Shiryu, Seiya y los otros, quienes le recibieran como uno de ellos.

"¡Maestro!" dice Kiki poniéndose de pie resuelto y con gesto decidido. "¡Te juro que jamás me doblegaré! ¡Que lucharé con todas mis fuerzas contra Poseidón y los enemigos de Athena, para honrar a nuestra gente!"

Poniéndose de pie, Mu, asiente con respeto la resolución de su pequeño alumno. Volviendo sus ojos hacia la entrada de su habitación, Mu dice sin volverse del todo.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje, amigo? ¿Lo disfrutaste?"

Kiki observa hacia el marco de la puerta para encontrar, silencioso, recargado sobre su hombro y en postura relajada, a un joven alto de cabellos castaños que responde al cuestionamiento de Mu.

"Fue un viaje largo y cansado, Mu" dice Aioria de Leo, Santo Dorado de Athena. "Me imaginé que sabrías que me encontraba aquí desde hacía ya un rato pues, ¡nada puede escapar a tus afinados sentidos!"

Mu sonríe para acercarse a su compañero de orden y posando una mano en su hombro con gesto amistoso, replica.

"Si lo hubieras deseado, Aioria, yo no habría sido capaz de saberlo sino hasta tu arribo."

Aioria sonríe ante la modestia del Santo de Aries.

"Tu relato me ha parecido extraordinario." Agrega Aioria. "Una lección que le has dado a tu alumno el día de hoy y cuyos ecos resuenan en mi cabeza y proporcionan parte del alivio que venía buscando al viajar hasta aquí... ha sido una decisión acertada aceptar tu ofrecimiento, amigo Mu."

Captando el dejo de angustia que la voz de Aioria ofrece, Mu se vuelve hacia Kiki.

"Kiki, por favor, lleva la Caja de Aioria a la que será su habitación."

"¡Sí, Maestro!" responde Kiki con una sonrisa y desapareciendo haciendo gala de sus técnicas de tele-transportación.

Aioria sonríe un poco amargamente, ante el despliegue del chiquillo.

"Lo has entrenado muy bien, Mu..." comenta desganado.

"Ven..." invita Mu a Aioria a bajar las escaleras. "Vamos afuera."

Sentados ante una fogata, los dos Santos Dorados observan como una vieja tetera se calienta. El ruido del viento al pasar hace que la madera utilizada cruja y algunas chispas de fuego escapen, como pequeñas estrellas que se incendiaran apenas para apagarse en un instante.

"¿Qué te pasa, Aioria? No es común verte así..."

Aioria escucha la pregunta que le hace Mu y cierra los ojos, dándose cuenta que esa misma pregunta se la ha repetido una y mil veces.

"¿Cómo... hacían los antiguos Santos, Mu?" pregunta como respuesta, ante la mirada inquieta de Mu, que lo observa sin entender sus palabras. "¿Cómo lograban que sus luchas incansables no les afectaran? ¿Qué clase de dolores les acompañaron? ¿Qué angustias?" pregunta una vez más Aioria, mientras cierra sus ojos y agacha su cabeza para concluir. "¿Qué remordimientos?"

Para Mu no fue difícil comprender todas las palabras y el estado de su compañero de Orden tras escuchar esta última pregunta. La verdad detrás de la decepción de Saga había caído con todo su terrible peso sobre los hombros de Aioria.

"Todo mundo creería, Mu, que saber la verdad detrás de las circunstancias de la muerte de mi hermano harían de lado esa amargura que padecí durante tantos años... el sufrimiento del estigma del recuerdo de Aiolos sobre de mí, mi desilusión por él... ¡incluso mi odio! Y de pronto... al conocer las circunstancias de su muerte, darme cuenta de que le había juzgado mal, Mu, me atormentan aún peor que las voces incesantes, que los susurros de mis compañeros y los insultos de los mayores en mi camino hacia mi consagración como Santo..."

Mirando hacia el cielo, Aioria parece ver el rostro de su hermano dibujado entre las estrellas, entre las chispas que escapan de la fogata, con un gesto sonriente y lleno de comprensión, parecido al que instantes antes, Mu ofreciera como consuelo a Kiki.

"Lo traicioné, Mu..." sentencia Aioria bajando su mirada una vez más al suelo. "No hay más."

Aioria se hunde entre sus hombros, cerrando sus ojos y conteniendo sus lágrimas. Mu lo observa con gesto triste. Dando un paso, se sienta frente a Aioria mientras sirve en una taza el contenido de la tetera.

"Aioria" dice con serenidad. "La paz que buscas no te será difícil hallarla aquí, tan cerca del cielo, requieres de tiempo para poder meditar los acontecimientos como se dieron, pero una cosa sé..." dice mirando hacia Aioria que corresponde a esta, viendo desde el otro lado a Mu. "La verdad no puede ser algo que te detenga y que te obstruya la vista, para poder abrazar con orgullo la herencia de orgullo que Aiolos nos brindó a todos los Santos de Athena." Aioria abre los ojos con sorpresa ante las palabras de Mu "Todos somos hermanos de Aiolos; y todos, en una cierta medida, le traicionamos al creer el engaño de Saga, sin embargo, tu hermano, más allá de su partida, nos mostró el camino de la esperanza para reconciliarnos con él..." mirando al cielo, Mu agrega. "Como un verdadero hermano mayor que esperó el momento justo para reconciliarnos... no con él, sino con Athena."

Mu extiende la taza de té a Aioria, quien le escucha con atención.

"Estoy seguro, que dondequiera que Aiolos esté en estos momentos, se sabe satisfecho y orgulloso de ti, Aioria, porque eres la prueba viva de su sabiduría y su entrega... es una responsabilidad enorme la tuya... ¡pero una que te debe de llenar de orgullo! ¡Eres el hermano de Aiolos, el Santo Dorado de Sagitario y salvador de Athena!"

Mu concluye tomando un sorbo de su taza para permanecer en silencio, mirando hacia la fogata. Aioria le observa, dándose cuenta que las palabras de Mu han terminado y asiente, tomando él mismo su propio té con un gesto serio.

No mucho tiempo después, cobijados por el infinito océano de estrellas, la noche ampara el sueño de los habitantes de Jamir. Durmiendo pacíficamente, Aioria de Leo, sueña.

En medio de la realidad onírica, el Santo Dorado de Leo, se vislumbra a sí mismo como un niño.

"¡Hermano!" grita lleno de furia, de dolor, de miedo. "¡Hermano!"

"¿A dónde se fue el traidor?" preguntan los soldados que lo arrojan contra la pared. "¡Tú eres su hermano! ¡Debes saberlo!"

"¡No lo sé!" grita Aioria sin acertar a comprender los acontecimientos. "¡No lo sé!"

"¡Vamos!" dice otra voz. "¡Es inútil, después de todo el hermano del traidor, no nos dirá nada!"

¡Cuántas veces esas palabras hicieron mella en él y lo llenaron de rabia! Rabia contra de su hermano, y rabia contra sí mismo, por extrañarle, por aferrarse a la esperanza de que todo fuera un error... una esperanza que se durmió poco a poco, exaltada por el orgullo y los ánimos de separarse de lo que consideraba era la maldita herencia que le dejara su hermano mayor.

¡Y sin embargo, cuántas veces cómo esta noche, anhelaba soñar con su hermano! ¡Y cuántas veces, llevado por su deseo, sintió esa presencia cálida y familiar de éste!

"¿Acaso alguna vez estuviste junto a mí, hermano?" pregunta Aioria en su sueño, mientras que el rostro de Aiolos se dibuja en su mente. "¿Por eso a veces, me pareció que estabas conmigo? ¿Regresaste del Más Allá?"

El rostro impasible y siempre sonriente de Aiolos no respondió, como siempre que le preguntaba... sólo una vez antes de su aparición frente a él, aquella tarde en Oriente, sintió algo parecido... y viniendo de la persona menos esperada. "¿Acaso Saga...?" la figura del traje de Patriarca se dibujó delante de él por breves instantes.

Un terrible Cosmo entonces erizó los vellos de su piel y le obligó a ponerse de pie alerta.

"¿Qué ocurre?" pregunta en postura defensiva. "¿Qué es este extraño Cosmo que parece atacar?"

Corriendo a la otra habitación, Aioria encuentra a Mu y a Kiki de pie, con gestos preocupados y llenos de tensión.

"¿Qué sucede, Mu? ¿Qué es esto?"

"Aioria... algo increíble..." responde Mu a Aioria sin moverse un ápice de su postura defensiva. "¡Jamir está rodeada!"

"¿Pero quién...?" pregunta Aioria irguiéndose lleno de valor y haciendo estallar su Cosmo. "¿Quién se atreve a llegar hasta éste sitio y lejos de tu atención? ¿Acaso desean morir?"

"¡Maestro!" exclama Kiki desde la ventana llamando a Mu y haciendo que Aioria se acerque igualmente para mirar por el marco de la pequeña ventana afuera.

Rodeando la pagoda, hogar de Mu, terribles guerreros antiguos, cubiertos de armaduras olvidadas o incomprendidas, parecen arrastrarse y aullar con voces inhumanas y atormentadoras.

"¡Aioria! ¡Son los Guerreros Muertos de la Tumba de la Armadura!"

**_Continúa..._**


	2. Capítulo 2

CAPÍTULO 2: EL RAPTO 

La usual tranquilidad de Jamir había sido rota por la intrusión de viejos aliados. Rodeada por los grotescos despojos de antiguos guerreros que fueran supervivientes de un antiguo cataclismo que cambiara la faz del mundo, incontrolables, se acercaban ante la Torre de Mu, la cual brillaba con un fulgor ambarino.

Adentro, el joven Santo Dorado de Aries, extendía sus brazos y temblaba a causa del esfuerzo que le exigía el rechazar a los invasores, gotas de sudor corrían por su frente y sus brazos desnudos mientras que Kiki, su joven estudiante, lo miraba con preocupación y con un gesto de reproche para sí mismo por no poder ser de mayor utilidad para este hombre. Unos pasos más adelante, ante la ventana, el valiente Aioria de Leo sintió su sangre hervir con el impulso guerrero que le caracterizaba.

"¡Son sólo esqueletos, Mu! ¡Déjalos pasar y que obtengan lo que vienen buscando: su pasaje definitivo al Mundo de los Muertos!"

Pero Mu no escuchó las palabras de Aioria, expandiendo el cosmo impresionante del que era dueño, extendió su conciencia y sus sentidos en búsqueda de algo más.

"¡Es imposible que esto esté ocurriendo!" Pensó preocupado. "Simplemente es imposible…"

Algunos guerreros se estrellaban contra la Pared de Cristal del Carnero Dorado y parecían deshacerse contra de ésta, para simplemente volverse a armar como si se tratasen de rompecabezas manipulados por alguien más. La luna iluminaba todo, despejada de nubes, cómo no queriendo perderse la escena.

Desesperado, Aioria se volvió hacia Mu enojado y gritó:

"¡Por Athena, Mu! ¿Acaso crees que serán capaces de vencernos? ¡Iré abajo y espero que me permitas pasar!"

Mu miró hacia Aioria con gesto preocupado, mientras que éste pasaba de frente de él abandonando su puesto de observador junto a la ventana para dirigirse al pasillo de escaleras que lo llevaría a la planta baja de la Torre. Casi desnudo, sólo cubierto por unos finos pantaloncillos, el Santo Dorado de Leo estaba por abandonar la sala cuando la voz de Mu lo detuvo.

"¡Aioria! ¿No te pondrás tu armadura?" preguntó ansioso.

Aioria por respuesta bufó con desdén, no pudiendo comprender cómo era posible que Mu, con el poder que se rumoraba tenía, podía incluso contemplar la idea de usar sus armaduras para enfrentar a tan ridículos oponentes. Quizá los rumores no eran ciertos.

Avanzó hacia el pasillo y bajó por las escaleras que daban varias vueltas en la oscuridad. Habiendo memorizado el camino, Aioria prosiguió de manera firme y decidida su andar hasta llegar a la rústica puerta de madera que guardaba la entrada de la Torre. Tomó la improvisada manija y la abrió de golpe, encontrándose con el ejército de esqueletos que se arremolinaban ante la pared casi invisible de Mu ante él. Otro hubiera dudado, al tener de frente, tantos rostros descarnados, pero no Aioria, el León Dorado. Haciendo explotar su cosmo de manera inmediata, un fulgor dorado estalló como si de pronto, un sol hubiese nacido en medio de la noche.

"Mu…" dijo Aioria cerrando sus ojos hablando directamente al cosmo de su compañero de orden. "¡Déjame pasar!"

Arriba, Mu escuchó la frase imponente de Aioria y pensó que quizá sería lo mejor, después de todo, la mejor manera de averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo, sería enfrentando de frente la amenaza, pero no rompería la barrera sin antes causar una sorpresa en su enemigo, quien quiera que este fuera.

La Pared de Cristal pareció cobrar solidez brillando de pronto con una fuerte luz ambarina que estalló al final, lanzando lejos a los intrusos y rechazándolos varios metros. Aioria observó esto con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras que las palmas de sus manos comenzaron a sudar demostrando su ansiedad. Viendo a sus enemigos echados hacia atrás e interrumpiendo el que hubiera parecido el imparable flujo de más guerreros, se envolvió de brillo dorado y se lanzó con una sonrisa contra estos.

Arriba, Mu alzaba su espíritu hasta que la dulce melodía entre armadura y portador, se escuchó por instantes y su cuerpo se cubrió de la gloria del símbolo que lo ponía por encima de tantos guerreros como uno de los 12 más grandes elegidos de Athena.

"Kiki…" dijo volviéndose hacia su alumno quien lo miraba con nerviosismo y admiración. "¡No te muevas de aquí! ¡Enciérrate! Y cualquier cosa que pase, háblame… ¡no lo dudes! No intentes realizar lo imposible."

El pequeño pelirrojo asintió tragando saliva. Conocía que su maestro era un ser usualmente sereno, cualquier cosa que lo estuviera inquietando tendría que ser más serio de lo que el otro Santo pareciera creer.

Corriendo hacia la ventana, Mu de Aries se lanzó impulsándose con cosmo, asemejando una estrella fugaz que cayó en medio de sus enemigos varios metros delante de donde Aioria se encontraba ya luchando. Al verle salir portando su armadura, el joven Leo se sonrió, pensando en lo absurdo de todo.

"Debería de tomarlo con calma…" pensó. Mientras que, sin siquiera volverse a sus enemigos, los deshacía lanzando únicamente puños a gran velocidad y fuerza. "Esto es como un entrenamiento…"

Como si una ola expansiva se hubiera formado donde el Santo Dorado de Aries cayera, un gran radio de enemigos hizo campo al lemuriano, quien observó a su lado mientras que los pliegues de su capa blanca comenzaban a tocar el suelo de manera gentil y suave. Miró a su alrededor de manera cautelosa y se puso de pie rápidamente. Cuando el humo se disipó, observó varias armaduras rotas y olvidadas cubriendo cuerpos descarnados y muertos hacía mucho tiempo, portando espadas y picas.

"¿Dónde están?" se preguntó mirándolos fijamente. "¿Los hilos que jala el titiritero…?"

Con facilidad pasmosa, Aioria deshace a los combativos esqueletos, quienes comienzan a caer por los precipicios que rodean el acantilado de Jamir. En parte agradeciendo esta oportunidad para luchar y golpear, Aioria dio la bienvenida al episodio sin preocuparse las causas detrás de todo esto. Tres altos guerreros se detuvieron ante él.

"¡Vengan a mí!" invitó desafiante mientras se lanzaba contra de ellos. Un gesto de sorpresa se dibujó en su rostro cuando le abrieron paso y de manera torpe, el Santo de Leo pasó delante de ellos. Se volvió para mirarlos con sorpresa y descartando una idea que se le antojaba ridícula. "¿Acaso se movieron más rápido de lo que parece? No… imaginaciones mías…"

Continuando con su combate, Mu comenzó a sentir la desesperación de no lograr con sus objetivos. Lo que creyó que serían evidencias y pistas para seguir el hilo que lo llevara a la salida del laberinto, parecía haberse ido, y pronto, estos se convertían más en una molestia que en otra cosa. Dos esqueletos parecieron desaparecer sin que lo notara y materializarse de pronto detrás de él… demasiado tarde para que lo notara, sólo para mirar sorprendido la maniobra de estos guerreros muertos, quienes asestaron un golpe en su cabeza que lo hizo caer.

"¡Mu!" gritó Aioria sorprendido al ver caer al Santo Dorado de Aries, quien fue inmediatamente rodeado por los esqueletos que asemejaban el ataque de marabuntas sobre su presa. Repitiendo la maniobra, los tres esqueletos que le burlaran de pronto aparecieron delante de él, no moviéndose a la velocidad de la luz… ¡apareciendo delante y detrás de él! Y lo golpearon inclementes, rozando su costado desnudo con una espada. El dolor fue agudo y desconcentró al Santo de Leo, el cual, pronto fue rodeado, aunque no cayó, sólo arrodillado, apoyado en su pierna derecha, lanzó golpes con su mano izquierda, mientras que con la izquierda se cubría la herida hecha por el filo del arma y que comenzaba a sangrar.

"¡Mu, Aioria!" gritó desde dentro el joven Kiki que lo observaba todo. Con decisión miró hacia los alrededores buscando piedras. Si pudiera usar su psicokinésis y aplastar a algunos de esos guerreros… pero Mu le había dicho que no interviniera. "Claro, el tal vez no previó que esto pudiera ocurrir!" pensó. Mirando hacia fuera, notó que su campo de visión era muy limitado como para poder alcanzar a notar las minas de rocas que, sabía, estaban ahí pero que había olvidado a fuerza de saber que estaban cerca. Miró hacia la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba encerrado. Corrió tan rápido como pudo y abrió la puerta sin pensar más en la orden que le diera su Maestro. Corrió por el pasillo hacia la azotea, la cual alcanzó casi de inmediato. Concentrándose, Kiki cerró los ojos y expandió sus sentidos, con un fulgor blanquecino. Con el ojo de su mente exploró los alrededores en búsqueda de los proyectiles que usaría.

"Kiki… ¡te llamas Kiki!" escuchó una voz fuerte en su mente que le hizo abrir los ojos de inmediato.

"¿Qué? ¿Quién?" preguntó volviéndose hacia todas partes, habiendo escuchado esa pregunta tan nítidamente como si la hubiese formulado alguien de pie a su lado.

"Es demasiado tarde para el otro, pero tú… ¡aún estás a tiempo!" dijo la voz de nueva cuenta.

El niño experimentó terror. ¡Esa voz parecía provenir de todas partes, pero él no sentía la presencia física de nadie!

Detrás de él, el aire pareció convertirse en líquido, pero cubierto por la oscuridad de la noche, y por la confusión de Kiki quien miraba hacia todas partes menos a sus espaldas, una silueta alta pareció dibujarse del éter.

"Mu…" pensó el niño angustiado. "¡Le llamaré!"

"No" dijo la voz extraña, mientras que la silueta transparente extendía lo que parecía ser un brazo y tocó con un dedo la mollera del niño, el cual, de pronto, se sintió envuelto en una gran energía, que, no lo alertó, sino que lo invadió de unas irresistibles ganas de dormir.

"Mu…" fue lo último que alcanzó a pensar antes de sentir que perdía control de su cuerpo y se precipitaba como en un abismo.

Pero eso no ocurrió, la figura fantasmal pareció detenerlo y levantarlo fácilmente. Kiki pronto desapareció, envuelto en la misma calidad de invisibilidad que su agresor. Las nubes, atraídas por el viento, cubrieron finalmente a la luna, proyectando una sombra sobre Jamir.

Cubierto por la Pared de Cristal, Mu había logrado permanecer ajeno a los golpes de sus agresores. Concentrado intentaba encontrar la presencia de alguien, pero le parecía imposible, sabía perfectamente que la presencia de estos guerreros, sus sonidos, habían sido diseñados para engañarlo… ¡ya lo habían logrado al llegar hasta Jamir desde la Tumba sin su conocimiento! Pero confiaba en un error, mínimo, de parte del responsable de esta locura, y entonces, al descubrirlo… De pronto, sintió un pequeño, pero breve movimiento en el aire, la clase de movimiento que ocurre cuando él mismo se teletransportaba. Usando sus afinados sentidos, comenzó a localizar la ruta dónde provenía esto.

Cerca, un segundo grupo de guerreros arremolinados contra Aioria parecían haber logrado sus objetivos. El León Dorado no dudó más por un minuto, se reprochó el momento de duda y sorpresa, y reconoció que, quizá Mu pudiera haber tenido algo de razón al haberle sugerido usar su armadura.

"¡Jamás!" pensó rebeldemente a la idea. "¡Jamás les daré el honor de luchar conmigo usando mi Sagrada Armadura Dorada!" pensó, apretando los dientes y lanzando una explosión de cosmo que destrozó de inmediato a quienes lo rodeaban.

La emanación de energía tomó por sorpresa a Mu, el poderoso cosmo de Aioria había roto la débil señal que estaba siguiendo. Su momento había pasado, lo sabía. Abriendo los ojos, el Carnero Dorado decidió poner fin a todo esto.

Poniéndose de pie, se lanzó hacia el aire una vez más, saliendo de entre el núcleo de guerreros flotando en el aire una vez más con suficiente impulso para mirarlos desde arriba.

"¡Starlight Extinction!" gritó con decisión, haciendo que sus manos primero, y luego el resto de su cuerpo brillaran con potente energía. Los guerreros muertos ni siquiera se habían vuelto hacia él, esperando de manera fría simplemente que estuviera su víctima cerca de ellos para intentar matarle de manera impersonal y desapasionada que se espera de un muerto. Una miríada de golpes a la velocidad de la luz golpeó los esqueletos que simplemente, cayeron pulverizados cerca de él.

La enorme figura de un León se dibujó en el cielo, y Aioria de Leo, en transfiguración casi divina, brilló lleno de Cosmo, no había querido recurrir a esto, pero concordaba con Mu en que el juego se había tornado monótono.

"¡Lightning Plasma!" gritó mientras movió su hombro derecho adelante a gran velocidad y dibujaba en el aire un incomprensible e imposible de recorrer camino de millones de golpes que no pudieron resistir ninguno de sus oponentes.

La energía producida por los temibles Santos de Oro, pareció retumbar como rayos caídos desde la mano de Zeus, de pronto, una tormenta cósmica había estallado en el risco de Jamir.

Fueron un par de segundos, que bajo la percepción del Séptimo Sentido parecieron varios minutos, ya sin mirar a sus oponentes, y como moviéndose en cámara lenta, Aioria miró entre los huecos de la energía de los golpes y los esqueletos que se desmoronaban para observar a Mu y cómo lo hacía… pudo ver cómo la deshecha capa de éste y su cabello eran movidos por el viento, mientras que volvía su rostro con gesto preocupado a Jamir. Aioria, de manera instintiva se volvió hacia el mismo lugar y pudo notar que Kiki no les miraba más desde la ventana.

"Se habrá retirado al observar nuestras técnicas, Mu…" dijo el León Dorado al Carnero de manera tranquilizadora directamente al cosmo de su anfitrión.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento, Aioria…" fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta.

Pronto, las energías de sus ataques fueron disminuyendo, dando paso a la relativa oscuridad que sólo era interrumpida por la luna, cuyo fulgor pálido, parecía ser mucho más escaso después del brillo alcanzado por los guerreros de Athena.

Aioria permaneció de pie, mirando hacia donde Mu caía finalmente con gesto elegante. El viento de Jamir volvió a soplar y pareció barrer con el polvo dejado por la tierra y los destrozados cuerpos. Mu camina hacia Aioria, quién se incorpora al camino del Carnero Dorado.

"Esto que ocurrió, Aioria, no fue un hecho aislado…" dijo de manera segura mientras se dirigía a la puerta de Jamir.

"Pude notarlo." Responde el griego a las palabras del lemuriano. "Creo que de hecho… parecían moverse más rápido que yo por momentos." Declaró con dificultad.

"Sólo eran marionetas…" replicó Mu con decisión, mientras que ingresó a la Torre tomando su camino hacia la habitación donde dejara a Kiki, ya expandiendo su cosmo para localizar a su alumno y no encontrándolo de manera alarmante.

Cuando ingresó a la habitación, Mu simplemente confirmó, con un sentimiento de desolación, lo que ya sabía: Kiki no estaba.

Aioria lo seguía unos pasos atrás, deduciéndolo todo tan sólo al observar la escena desde lejos. Mu siguió su camino hacia las escaleras de arriba, siguiendo una esperanza irrazonable: sus sentidos eran infalibles. ¿O no?

"Después de todo…" dijo sembrándose esperanza mientras caminaba hacia arriba. "… No pude localizar a nadie, quizá Kiki sí esté aquí…"

Abriendo la puerta en el suelo que daba paso a la azotea de la Torre, Mu se dio cuenta de manera inmediata que había alimentado a una quimera. Su corazón latió de manera rápida al intentar hallar una explicación a todo esto.

"¡No!" pensó recargándose en la almena con gesto desesperado y hombros gachos. "Kiki…" pensó conteniendo las lágrimas.

Aioria sostenía con su mano la puerta del último nivel observándolo todo y bajó la cabeza con tristeza y con vergüenza. No había sido capaz de proteger ni al pequeño alumno de Mu.

"¡Kiki!" gritó Mu con una voz desgarradora jamás escuchada por nadie proviniendo del sereno Santo Dorado de Aries. Las lágrimas acudieron solas y corrieron a los costados de su cara, al tiempo que su cuerpo se llenó de un fulgor dorado que explotó con ira, haciendo que un ventarrón agresivo recorriera todas las montañas.

Aioria, sorprendido salió de donde se encontraba y corrió hacia Mu para tomarle de los hombros.

"¡Mu!" dijo firmemente pero sin alzar la voz. "¡Vuelve en ti, Mu!"

Luchando contra esa explosión de ira tan ajena a él mismo, el Santo de Aries logró escuchar en medio de su tribulación, la voz del León Dorado que lo conminaba a volver a la calma. Luchando contra sus emociones, contra todos sus sentimientos, el lemuriano, guardó su cosmo y regresó a la paz del puerto seguro, haciendo que su nave abandonara el mar picado que amagaba con hacerle naufragar. Poco a poco, el viento que generara, se fue debilitando, tan pronto como su cosmo se apagara, dejando únicamente a un adolorido hombre que se sostenía contra la torre y soportado por el fuerte abrazo de Aioria, quien lo miraba extrañado.

Mu miró a Aioria con agradecimiento, en un gesto amable, tan usual en él, natural. Aioria lo miró con ojos entrecerrados, estudiándolo, y asintió al final, comprendiendo que podía soltarle.

Con tranquilidad, el León Dorado pudo ver que su compañero podía sostenerse y que había vuelta al control.

Caminando de manera pausada, el lemuriano se dirigió a la puerta de las escaleras mientras que decía.

"Ya una vez lo encontré con el favor de Athena…" tomó la aldaba que jalaba la puerta que lo llevaría a las escaleras. "¡Y lo volveré a hacer una vez más!"

Se introdujo a la Torre mientras que en su mente, los recuerdos de su viaje hacía unos años antes lo había llevado a descubrir que no era el último Lemuriano, ¡qué habían más! Se sostuvo a la mitad del paso de caracol y abrió los ojos con sorpresa. "¿Sería posible…?"

"¡Espera Mu!" escuchó la voz de Aioria de pronto interrumpir su meditación. "¡Yo te ayudaré a encontrar a Kiki!"

"¿Qué?" preguntó el Santo de Aries.

"Si hubiera hecho mejor lo que debí de haber hecho, esto no estaría ocurriendo…" las palabras de Aioria eran ciertas en un determinado nivel, se sentía responsable. Otra parte de él, también, quería ayudar a Mu y a su pupilo, pero sobre todo, deseaba poder llevar a cabo una pelea por una causa donde pudiera ser protagonista y no espectador. "Te acompañaré." Concluyó con firmeza.

Ambos hombres se miraron a los ojos y sostuvieron sus miradas. Mu pensó por un momento en negarse a recibir la ayuda de Aioria, pero no lo hizo, principalmente porque, pensó, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, requeriría de toda la ayuda posible.

"Sabes que no puedes impedírmelo, Mu…" agregó una vez más el bravo Aioria. "Esta vez haré lo que quiera, y haré lo que es lo correcto…"

Mu se volvió tras escuchar esto para continuar su camino hacia el nivel inferior.

La Caja de Pandora de Aries se cerró recibiendo a la Armadura Dorada que contenía desde tiempos remotos. El ruido metálico apenas fue registrado por Aioria y por Mu, el cual, había comenzado a despojarse de su ropa.

"Aioria…" dijo Mu a su compañero. "Requeriré de toda mi concentración, amigo, ¿podrías…?"

El Santo de Leo interrumpió las palabras del lemuriano.

"Estaré allá afuera esperando a que me llames, Mu." Dijo con tono seco. Acto seguido, se dirigió a las escaleras una vez más para salir.

Ya en la soledad, Mu se dirigió hacia el centro de la habitación y cerró sus ojos para iniciar la explosión de cosmo que lo haría concentrarse y tocar lejanos puntos del área. Kiki podría estar a miles de kilómetros de distancia en estos momentos… ¡ó muy cerca! El brillo dorado de su cosmo lo cubrió y sus ojos vieron, su nariz olió y sus oídos escucharon lo que nadie en el mundo podría… pudo recorrer desde aquí, los lejanos y estrechos riscos en la Garganta de la Tumba de la Armadura, primer lugar lógico a donde buscar a Kiki, pero nada. Sus sentidos siguieron su recorrido hasta más allá de los bordes de las montañas, tocando 5 Picos, como lo hiciera antes.

"¡Mu!" escuchó una voz llena de sabiduría y preocupación. "¿Qué ocurre, Mu?"

"Antiguo Maestro…" respondió el lemuriano con tranquilidad. "¡Es Kiki, ha sido secuestrado por enemigos desconocidos!"

En 5 Picos, y sin importar el estruendo de las eternas cascadas de Rozan a sus espaldas, el Maestro Dohko, Santo Dorado de Libra, escuchó con preocupación las palabras de su compañero de Orden. Abriendo los ojos debajo del enorme sombrero chino que usaba todo el tiempo, el anciano respondió.

"¿Sabes quiénes han sido, Mu?"

"No" recibió como respuesta entrecortada el antiguo héroe. "Vinieron en la noche, silenciosos, me atacaron traicioneramente y se lo llevaron…"

Alarmado ante la intranquilidad que Mu reflejaba en su Cosmo, Dohko habló.

"Hijo mío, tranquilízate, nada ni nadie es capaz de esconderse al poder de tus extraordinarios sentidos, encontrarás a Kiki, su cosmo lo conoces de memoria, la única manera de que no lo encontraras es…"

"Muerto…" Respondió fatalmente el Santo Dorado de Aries al de Libra. Dohko calló ante estas palabras y respondió duramente.

"En efecto, si estuviera muerto o si estuviera oculto más allá de nuestro poder."

"¿Qué ha dicho?" pregunto Mu ante estas palabras de Dohko.

Cerrando sus ojos, Dohko respondió con gesto tranquilo.

"Mu, el Santuario de Athena no es el único sitio oculto a los ojos de todos, así como ella no está al alcance de los hombres comunes y guarda secretos aún para nosotros, existen otras deidades que se han ocultado, deidades y hombres." Concluyó mientras a su mente acudían varios ejemplos de lo que decía.1

El Carnero Dorado guardó silencio recordando viejas palabras de un viejo rival que le cuestionara alguna vez si creía que Athena era la única diosa sobre la Tierra2.

"Pero, Maestro…" respondió al final Mu. "¿Si son invisibles, cómo podré encontrarlo?"

Dohko cerró los ojos con tristeza al pedírsele una respuesta a una pregunta para la cuál no la tenía.

"Confía en Athena, hijo, confía en Kiki que buscará la manera de encontrarte como una vez lo hizo…" fue lo único que en su sabiduría logró responder. "Y no pierdas la esperanza, Mu."

En Jamir, el Carnero Dorado escuchó estas palabras con un dejo de desencanto, las palabras del Maestro no lo tranquilizaron, sino que aumentaron su nerviosismo. Dejando de lado el uso de su cosmo, Mu dibujó en su rostro un gesto de determinación al ponerse de pie y acercarse a un gran baúl al pie de su cama. Lo abrió y tomó un frasco que lo puso de frente a él.

Afuera, Aioria aguardaba a que Mu concluyera con su concentración y lo llamara para emprender la búsqueda. Delante de él, había vuelto a prender la fogata que hacía unas horas usaran para meditar antes de dormir los dos Santos de Oro.

Miró al cielo y observó como parecía perder oscuridad al aproximarse el amanecer, las estrellas ahora eran borrosas, mientras que la hora más fría de la noche, la que precede al amanecer, se hizo presente anunciándose con un suspiro que movió sus cabellos. Cerró sus ojos, comprendiendo el sentimiento de Mu, la sensación de vacío, de pérdidaera algo que le resultaba familiar y fácil de comprender. Se recargó sobre sus rodillas, hundiendo su rostro entre sus brazos, mientras sentía de nueva cuenta el soplo de Aurora.

De pronto, detrás de él, y con una fuerza inusitada e inesperada, Jamir estalló en cosmo dorado incontenible… Aioria se levantó de un salto, mientras que la fuerza del aire levantado por este estallido de cosmo apagaba y barría la fogata, haciéndolo incluso a él retroceder.

"¿Qué?" preguntó confuso en su mente, pensando que Mu había vuelto a caer en un momento de desesperación.

"_¿Dónde estás, Kiki? ¿Dónde? ¿¡Dónde?_" Escuchó en su mente la voz de Mu impregnada de angustia que le hizo sentir dolor. "_¡Kiki! ¡Kiki!_"

Aioria se llevó las manos a la cabeza con fuerza intentando aliviar la sensación de irrupción, fuera lo que fuera, esta explosión de Cosmo era diferente a la que presenciara momentos antes en Jamir, esta era incontrolable, Aioria podía reconocer que el cosmo de Mu estaba estallando peligrosamente cerca de acabar con su vida.

Imponiéndose a la sorpresa y al dolor, el Santo Dorado de Leo se abrió paso contra la tempestad generada por el estallido y se dirigió a Jamir, que parecía tambalearse ante la incontenible energía de su compañero, subió las escaleras, las cuales estaban iluminadas del todo con el brillo de el Santo de Aries.

"¡Mu!" gritó. "¡Mu detente!"

No hubo respuesta.

Usando su fuerza, Aioria destrozó la puerta que estaba atrancada, empujada por la fuerza psicokinética del Santo Dorado de Aries. El León Dorado tuvo que cubrirse un poco al mirar dentro de la habitación, donde Mu flotaba en medio del aire sin control, dando vueltas, envuelto en energía y protegido por una poderosa Pared de Cristal que le cubría y que se extendía comenzando a romper las paredes de toda el ala interna de Jamir, que crujía.

"¡Mu, detente! ¡Estás destruyéndolo todo!"

Pero el sonido de la energía y los gritos de Mu en su mente, que lo invadían incluso a él mismo hizo imposible que lograra comunicarse. Aioria hizo brillar su cosmo y lanzó un golpe contra el Muro de Cristal, para ser rechazado potentemente, rodando por las escaleras. El choque de fuerzas, hizo estremecerse más visiblemente a la Torre.

"Mu…" dijo Aioria. "¡No me das otra alternativa!"

Llamando a su armadura, Aioria estalló su Cosmo hasta el Séptimo Sentido y fue cubierto por la gloriosa luz de Athena. Sin perder más tiempo, se lanzó con toda su fuerza contra el Muro de Cristal, el cual, al recibir de nueva cuenta el golpe de Aioria, devolvió el ataque incrementado en fuerza, haciendo que el León Dorado rompiera la pared y saliera rechazado de Jamir. Asiéndose a la pared rota de la construcción, Aioria logró mirar detrás suyo la prolongada caída que le esperaba si se hubiese soltado, una caída que le hubiera significado su muerte segura. Impulsándose con el cosmo, ingresó decidido de nueva cuenta a Jamir.

Caminó acercándose al límite impuesto por la Pared de Cristal de Mu y cerró los ojos.

"¡Traspasaré esto!" pensó con decisión, mientras que apretaba sus manos y reunía sus fuerzas, mientras que sus cabellos se alzaban al invocar la fuerza de su vida. "Si se requiere la potencia de un cosmo llevado al extremo de la muerte… ¡yo seré capaz de hacerlo!" pensó. Sus brazos comenzaron a brillar y a arder mientras concentraba su energía en sus puños, abriendo los ojos, Aioria estudió el Muro de Cristal y el sitio donde golpearlo. En uso de su Sexto Sentido, logró distinguir un punto menos sólido y entonces, impulsándose con todas sus fuerzas, como un león cazando a su presa, lanzó su golpe con ímpetu.

El sonido asemejó al de dos trenes en colisión y Jamir, lanzó un crujido que anunciaba su destrucción, y entonces ¡ocurrió! La Pared de Cristal de Mu pareció resquebrajarse y abrir un hueco apenas suficiente para que Aioria ingresara.

Con dificultad, el León Dorado forzó su entrada al campo de fuerza proyectado por la poderosa mente de Mu y pasó. Una vez dentro, se dirigió hasta el joven de cabellos morados que giraba lentamente en medio, con sus ojos brillantes pero con una energía que, parecía, poco a poco, se desvanecía.

"¡Mu!" exclamó Aioria, quien lo intentó detener, siendo movido desde el suelo por la rotación del Carnero Dorado. "Es imposible, sólo me resta hacer algo más…" y una vez más cerrando su puño, Aioria descargó un fuerte golpe a Mu que lo hizo perder el sentido.

De manera inmediata, el joven de cabellos morados cayó interrumpiendo su descarga de Cosmo y deshaciendo su pared de cristal. Sosteniéndolo y habiéndolo tomado en medio de su caída, Aioria observa a Mu desmayado y sin sentido.

"Está casi muerto…" pensó Aioria alarmado.

Caminando con pasos alargados, el León Dorado deposita a Mu en su lecho y lo observa.

"¡No morirás, Mu!" dice con decisión mientras extiende su mano y la llena una vez más de fulgor dorado. "¡No hoy!"

Imponiendo sus manos, Aioria reparte su cosmoenergía con un afán curativo sobre el Santo de Aries, esperando que no sea demasiado tarde.

Aioria descubrió sólo después de unos momentos, que los testigos de su pelea con Randor habían callado después de lo que pareció ser el grito de una persona mayor. Volviéndose, observó que en medio de todos ellos, la silueta masculina que se acercaba, tenía un modo de andar que conocía de memoria. La confusión del momento, la ira y la luz del sol en contraposición, por fin lograron revelarle que este hombre no era otro que su hermano: Aiolos de Sagitario.

"¿Me puedes explicar qué estás haciendo, Aioria?" preguntó con voz enérgica el hombre que era también su Maestro y su ídolo.

Los testigos iniciaron una carrera sin orden escapando del regaño y de ser reconocidos por haber animado un acto que era duramente castigado en El Santuario.

"¡Hermano!" respondió Aioria mirándolo con el rostro del culpable, sin resistir la dura mirada que dirigía el otro hacia él. Una mirada que lo llenaba de vergüenza para con él, pero sobre todo, para consigo mismo. "Lo siento, hermano, pero es que se burlaron de mí…"

Asiéndolo del brazo con dureza, Aiolos levantó a su hermano menor hasta ponerlo frente de él.

"¿Y eso justifica lo que has hecho? ¡Mira!" dijo mientras volvía al pequeño hacia donde hubiera dejado a Randor caído.

El que hubiera sido el agresor estaba tirado, lleno de golpes y hematomas, sin sentido, sin que su cuerpo mostrara un espacio sin sangre.

"¡Qué vergüenza, Aioria!" reprochó Aiolos a su hermano menor. "¡Has sido irresponsable abusando del poder que Athena te ha concedido para hacer justicia!"

"Yo…" comenzó Aioria a elaborar una justificación mientras bajaba su rostro.

"¡Silencio!" interrumpió Aiolos duramente. "¡No hay palabras que puedan explicar y disculpar lo que has hecho!"

Llevando del brazo a Aioria como si fuera un cachorro, Aiolos lo soltó junto a quien se hubiera convertido en víctima de su ira.

"¿Qué puedes hacer al respecto, Aioria?" preguntó el Santo Dorado de Sagitario inquisitivamente. Aioria miró al desmayado Randor mientras era depositado bruscamente en el suelo, pero sin perder el equilibrio y se volvía también a su hermano, quien lo miraba con gesto ensombrecido.

"Yo… ¡no sé!" respondió Aioria liberando dos lágrimas de culpa mientras agachaba su cabeza deshonrado.

Aiolos observó a su hermano menor enjugarse las lágrimas durante un tiempo.

"Escucha, Aioria…" dijo con el tono de voz que utiliza un padre al reprender a un hijo. "Athena nos enseña y pide la piedad por nuestros rivales, la crueldad es sólo patrimonio de los sirvientes de los otros dioses… el ser un Santo de la Diosa no sólo se manifiesta al ser poderoso, sino también, al vivir sus principios y practicar sus enseñanzas, sólo entonces, serás un Santo de Athena digno, no nada más alguien que lucha por el gozo de hacerlo."

Aioria miró a su hermano con respeto y prestando atención a sus palabras.

"Y debes de saber que en tu responsabilidad debe de existir la capacidad de poder rehacer aquello que has deshecho…"

Aioria asintió con energía.

"Ahora, observa, Aioria." Dijo Aiolos dando un paso de frente y haciendo de lado a su hermano, quien se volvió sorprendido y confundido a Aiolos, el cual, ya se arrodillaba junto a Randor. "Un Santo de Athena en su toque es capaz de quitar la vida… ¡pero también sería capaz de restaurarla!"

Aioria abrió los ojos asombrado, mientras que las palmas de Aiolos brillaban con fulgor dorado y las ponía sobre las heridas de Randor. El joven agredido pareció moverse de pronto, y sus heridas parecieron hacerse menos, algunos hematomas desaparecieron, y partes de su piel regeneradas de manera rápida.

La respiración de Randor entonces se regularizó y pareció que en lugar de estar sin sentido, sólo dormía, cambiando su gesto de angustia, aún en su sueño, al de la paz de quien duerme plácidamente. Las manos de Aiolos dejaron de brillar entonces, para que el Santo de Sagitario tomara entre sus brazos al joven.

Poniéndose de pie, Aiolos miró a Aioria, quien miró a su hermano imponente, al niño le pareció como si fuera una de esas representaciones de Niké con alas.

"No olvides esto nunca, Aioria." Concluyó mientras iniciaba su camino con rumbo a Athene para llevar al chiquillo a recuperarse de sus heridas a su barraca.

Aioria, sin poder cerrar su boca ante el asombro, reaccionó hasta que su hermano se hubiera adelantado bastante. Asintiendo, el niño inició a caminar con paso rápido para alcanzar a su hermano… ¡a su maestro!

Aioria sacudió su cabeza retomando conciencia. Abrió sus ojos y miró a su alrededor con dificultad. Su cuello estaba entumecido por haber permanecido durante horas en una sola posición, su cadera también y sus ojos no se ajustaban a la brillantez de la luz del sol. Era la segunda vez que pasaba por esto mismo desde que comenzara a hacer guardia junto a su compañero de Orden.

Aioria, ya más espabilado y alerta, se volvió hacia Mu, el cual seguía en la misma postura de tres noches antes. Se encontraba algo fatigado, había aplicado su cosmo de manera curativa todo este tiempo, pero el mal dormir estaba claramente cobrando su cuota en el joven Santo de Leo. Se puso de pie y se estiró al tiempo que bostezaba. Dando media vuelta, se dirigió afuera de la torre.

Aioria había llevado todo a la planta baja, tras el daño que Jamir recibiera la noche de la invasión, temiendo que pudiera colapsar en un momento, y era mejor estar cerca de la puerta para poder salir cargando a Mu y las Cajas de Pandora de Aries y de Leo. Salió por el marco de la puerta de acceso y el aire matinal le dio de lleno en el rostro. Levantó el rostro sintiendo como la luz del sol acariciarle y no pudo evitar sonreír… su Sexto Sentido le indicaba que Mu pronto despertaría y podrían salir de este lugar a buscar a su alumno.

Su presentimiento pronto fue corroborado cuando escuchó que desde dentro un movimiento provenía del Carnero Dorado, tranquilamente, Aioria dio media vuelta y se dirigió una vez más hacia adentro. Mu se movía inquieto en su lecho, frunciendo el ceño por momentos, luchando contra la inconciencia. Finalmente, abrió los ojos, mientras que el León Dorado se posaba delante suyo y le miraba con gesto amigable.

Le tomó varios minutos a Mu reaccionar y ubicarse, mientras dejaba su mirada en su cuidador.

"¡Aioria!" exclamó finalmente Mu en un susurro.

"Mu." Recibió como única respuesta del joven de cabellos castaños que le extendía un vaso de madera con agua. "Toma, lo necesitarás"

El Santo Dorado de Aries tragó saliva con dificultad, le dolía la garganta y todo su cuerpo. Obedientemente bebió el contenido del vaso, dejando escapar unas cuantas gotas escurrir por la comisura de su boca.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevo así?" preguntó finalmente el Santo de cabellos morados.

"Tres noches y dos días, amigo." Respondió Aioria tomando asiento. "Me has tenido preocupado."

Mu cerró sus ojos para revisar su propio cuerpo auxiliado por el cosmo, sorprendido, abrió los ojos y vio a Aioria.

"¡Pero tú me has ayudado!"

"¿Qué esperabas? ¡No entré a tu campo de fuerza para dejarte morir!" dijo adoptando una postura más relajada el Santo de Leo. Mu recordó la escena que parecía haber soñado… podía rememorar los poderosos golpes que significaron la rotura de su Pared de Cristal, podía recordar incluso cuando vio a Aioria tomarle de las piernas intentando hacerle bajar de su trance y luego, todo se oscurecía. "¿Te importaría decirme lo que sucedió ahí dentro, Mu?" le interrumpió la voz del Santo de Leo.

Volviéndose hacia Aioria, Mu parpadeó al salir de pronto de sus recuerdos.

"No podía encontrar a Kiki…" comenzó a responder Mu con voz baja. "Me sentí inseguro de mí mismo, así que, decidí potenciar mi cosmo con la ayuda de un extracto que obtuve hace algún tiempo en una región de la India. Una droga misteriosa que parece tener un efecto en las habilidades psicokinéticas de quien lo toma, pero que, también puede hacer que el que lo toma pierda su vida al quemar su cosmo de manera extrema."3

Aioria miró de frente a Mu con reproche, y de tajo opinó:

"Lo que hiciste fue algo muy tonto, Mu, exponer tu vida fue una irresponsabilidad, no sólo para contigo, sino para la Orden completa, sabes muy bien que Nuestra Señora se alista para una gran batalla y que necesitará de toda la ayuda de sus Santos, tras lo que ocurrió con Saga, el Santuario quedó muy vacío."

Mu escuchó el reproche del Santo de Leo con tranquilidad, sabía que era cierto, pero no podía concebir la idea de que Kiki se perdiera, además, el localizarlo también era interés de Athena, después de todo ¿no era éste niño la siguiente generación de sus guerreros?

Un silencio había caído entre las últimas palabras de Aioria y la esperada respuesta de Mu. El silencio trajo de vuelta a la realidad al Carnero Dorado quien declaró.

"Pero lo encontré**."**

El León Dorado se volvió hacia Mu atento ante estas palabras y lo miró con atención. Sintió alivio de saber que al fin podrían moverse de ése sitio y que podrían hacer algo.

"¿Dónde está, Mu? ¿Está bien?"

El joven lemuriano negó con su cabeza brevemente respondiendo.

"No conozco todos los detalles, la señal fue muy pequeña, pero pude escuchar a Kiki gritar a mi cosmo, Aioria. Está lejos, pero no fuera del alcance de los Santos de Athena."

Aioria miró a Mu quien le observaba fijamente. Con una sonrisa, el Santo Dorado de Leo asintió con tranquilidad.

"Vamos, amigo."

Dejando atrás cualquier rastra de cansancio ante la inevitabilidad del combate, Aioria sintió su cuerpo revivir y llenarse de nuevas energías. Cargando como Mu su Caja de Pandora que mostraba el orgulloso símbolo de su signo zodiacal, el joven alcanzó fuera de la Torre al lemuriano.

"Vamos hasta el otro lado del mundo, Aioria, hacia una región montañosa en América." Dijo con tono preocupado.

"¡Traeremos a Kiki de vuelta con nosotros, Mu, ya lo verás!" Respondió Aioria con ímpetu. "¡Vámonos!"

Sintiendo una mano que le tomaba del hombro y le detenía, Aioria se vuelve hacia Mu quien, con cabeza gacha y ojos cerrados dice.

"Antes tengo que hacer algo."

Intrigado, el joven de cabellos claros observa como Mu, sin abrir sus ojos y sin volverse hacia Jamir, levanta su dedo índice derecho el cual, se ilumina con una potente emanación de cosmo. Ante los ojos de cualquier otro el acontecimiento que siguió parecería obra de un milagro: Jamir, pasó de tener el aspecto derruido que las noches anteriores le proporcionara y simplemente se reestructuró, incluso, reconstruyendo sus paredes para darle el aire misterioso pero conservado que siempre ofrecía al viajero. Un ligero temblor de tierra sobre todo el risco sirvió de heraldo para anunciar que Jamir estaba de pie y fuerte.

"Ahora sí, vámonos." Dijo Mu caminando unos pasos delante de Aioria e impulsándose al cielo dejando tras de sí una estela dorada, el León Dorado pronto le siguió estallando su cosmo.

El mundo se convirtió entonces en una línea que cambiaba del terracota al verde, al azul y de nuevo a los grises y cafés, moviéndose a la velocidad de la luz, de la cual parecían ser dueños, los Santos Dorados de Athena llegaron a su destino en poco tiempo.

Su movimiento era tan rápido, que incluso, era imperceptible para los más sofisticados sistemas de defensas de cualquier nación, invisible para los ojos tecnológicos y físicos de cualquier criatura, ambos cometas se detuvieron al final en una región montañosa cerca del Pacífico sobre un pico nevado.

Como escapando de las reglas físicas que rigen a todo cuerpo humano, los dos poderosos Santos de Athena se detuvieron sin ser de hecho, afectados por la inercia de su parar súbito tras la velocidad alcanzada. Mirando a su alrededor, se encontraron rodeados de grandes árboles de pino y un aire fresco, no muy diferente al que se sintiera en Jamir, pero con la humedad propia de la proximidad de bloques en deshielo y de los bosques y manantiales aledaños.

Aioria se aproximó a uno de estos arroyuelos y bebió el agua que se producía por el derretimiento de las nieves de la cumbre. Sin hacer nada parecido, Mu permanecía de pie, alerta, intentando captar con sus sentidos la proximidad de Kiki.

"¿Estás ahí, Kiki? ¿Me escuchas?"

Poniéndose de pie, el León Dorado aguarda el resultado de la búsqueda de Mu, en silencio. Al sentir que la emanación de cosmo del joven de cabellos morados disminuye, pregunta.

"¿Encontraste algo?"

Mu niega con la cabeza con gesto decepcionado. El Carnero Dorado siente una mano de apoyo sobre su hombro para mirar el gesto de confianza que Aioria adopta sonriendo.

"No te angusties, Mu… ¡confiemos en nuestros sentidos! ¡En todos ellos para encontrar a Kiki!"

El joven lemuriano observa seriamente a Aioria un momento meditando en las palabras de éste, que no borra su sonrisa confiada, y finalmente, logra dibujar una parecida asintiendo.

"¡Tienes razón, vamos!"

Ambos guerreros comienzan su camino en el bosque de manera ascendente. La voluptuosa naturaleza del Monte Shasta, su colorido pero a la vez la paz que transmitía, permitió a los Santos de Athena tener un recorrido sereno, sin pensar en que esto era sólo la paz antes de la tormenta.

Con Mu como guía, los dos valientes jóvenes tomaron al final un camino que se abría entre, lo que parecía, un arco natural formado por las ramas de los árboles, mientras que la vegetación poco a poco, se iba haciendo más escasa.

"Este sitio me recuerda a tu hogar, Mu…" comentó Aioria trayendo a su mente los paisajes áridos cercanos a Jamir. Siguiendo el único camino posible, finalmente concluyeron el camino de ramas para ingresar a algo parecido a un claro. El corazón del Carnero Dorado latió con anticipación al presentir que habían encontrado al fin algo. Siendo iluminados poco a poco por el sol en su resplandor máximo, notaron los detalles del lugar, lo que parecía asemejar una cueva enorme en la pared de la montaña parecía indicar el sitio al que debían seguir de manera insegura. Mu prosiguió su camino pero fue detenido por la mano de Aioria de manera firme. Entendiendo sin necesidad de palabras la advertencia que parecía hacerle el León Dorado, Mu fijó su vista en los detalles y pudo observar a lo que se refería el hermano de Aiolos.

En ambos costados de la entrada, dos torres idénticas a Jamir guardaban la entrada a la gruta. El rostro del Carnero Dorado se llenó de un fino rocío de sudor, producto del nerviosismo del que comenzó a ser presa.

"No perdamos más el tiempo, Mu…" dijo Aioria tras revisar con su cosmo la presencia de alguien además de ellos y comprobando que no había nadie. "¡Sea lo que sea, tendremos oportunidad de sorprendernos luego!" Adelantándose con un paso, el joven León hizo a un lado al asombrado Mu para detenerse de pronto cuando la presencia de un par de energías cósmicas enormes los detuvieron. "¿Pero qué es esto?" preguntó Aioria asombrado.

Una energía multicolor que asemejaba a un arcoiris brillante les rodeó invadiendo sus sentidos con gran fuerza. Incapaces de moverse, Aioria luchó contra la energía que les impedía dar un paso hacia atrás o hacia delante, mientras que Mu permaneció estático, observando a su alrededor como esperando hallar algo que sospechaba aparecería.

"¿Visitantes?" preguntó una voz que habló directamente hacia sus mentes, haciendo que ambos guerreros de Athena se sorprendieran y miraran hacia donde sus sentidos les indicaron que era el origen de la voz. Como si apareciera de la nada, materializándose del aire, una bota dorada dio paso hacia delante abandonando su anonimato, poco a poco, el cuerpo entero de quien hablaba apareció totalmente con imponentes dos metros y diez centímetros. Cubierto de oro brillante en armadura tallada con fino detalle, la armadura cubría el rostro de quién la portaba uniéndose con un casco grueso y con forma de esfera que mostraba dos pequeños cuernos. "¡No! ¡Ustedes son invasores!"

Dando un paso de frente, el imponente hombre descubrió su rostro, mostrando una larga cabellera verde y, algo que impresionó a Mu, un par de lunares rojos que cubrían su frente, en un sitio idéntico al suyo. Detrás de ellos, otra energía similar pareció surgir, mostrando que se encontraban rodeados, y una vez más, apareciendo como de ningún lado, la figura total envuelta en un traje dorado, este más fino, que mostraba espolones y un par de alas extendidas detrás de él asemejando un dios alado apareció. El rostro fino y piel blanca, con cabellos sobresalientes de color rojizo, apenas un poco más apagado que los de Kiki, recaían sobre los hombros, terminaba el marco, un casco que tenía lo que asemejaba un pico sobre el rostro de quien lo portaba, sin poder ocultar por mucho, el par de lunares morados que su frente ostentaba.

"Sí." Habló como respondiendo a lo que su compañero dijera. "Estos no son viajeros que se perdieron y llegaran aquí de manera casual, su intento es ingresar a Telos. ¡Pero no lo lograrán!"

Aioria logra hablar con sorpresa hacia Mu.

"¡Son armaduras doradas, Mu!"

"¡Sí! Pero armaduras doradas que no reconozco…" habla con un suspiro de vuelta el Carnero Dorado inmerso en un mar de preguntas.

"¡Y están decididos a detenernos! ¡Son un par de guardianes!" exclama sintiendo furia Aioria, aumentando su cosmo y llamando a su armadura dorada de Leo.

El guerrero de los cuernos lo observa todo y extiende su mano arrancando la Caja de Pandora de las espaldas de Aioria, que, sorprendido, nota que su armadura no responde a su llamado.

"¡Están interfiriendo con mi cosmo, imposible!"

Con tranquilidad, la Caja de Pandora se posa delante del alto guerrero, mientras que, con su mente, despoja a Mu de la misma para llevarla delante suyo.

"Interesante…" agrega mientras estudia los objetos y mirando entonces el rostro de Mu que delata sus lunares de herencia lemuriana. "Esperábamos que esto ocurriera, sin duda vienen por el recién llegado**."**

Abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, Mu escucha las palabras del guerrero cubierto de armadura dorada deduciendo que hablan de Kiki.

"¿Dónde lo tienen?"

El guerrero a espaldas de los Santos de Athena sonríe mientras que extiende sus manos apretando el campo de fuerza que lanza uno contra otro a Aioria y a Mu.

"¡Pronto no tendrás de qué preocuparte, traidor!" exclama el guerrero con un tono grosero. "Las puertas de Telos sólo se abrieron para admitir a uno de los 3 Perdidos, ¡el único que aún era salvable!"

Mu siente el abrazo de la energía cósmica de los dos guerreros combinados y siente su voluntad flaquear, recordando el poder de su Maestro Shion y temiendo más que nunca enfrentar a dos guerreros parecidos, en medio de una confusión interminable. Súbitamente, el cosmo de Aioria se enciende con más fuerzas, su mirada se torna incandescente.

"¡Si creen que nos iremos sin una pelea están equivocados, cobardes!" Alzando su energía a niveles impresionantes, el León Dorado parece rugir liberándose de sus ataduras invisibles y rompiéndolas mientras que se yergue.

Con gesto divertido, los dos guerreros lo observan, cuando el primero habla.

"¿Crees que serás capaz de oponer alguna clase de resistencia medianamente decente ante nuestro poder?" Termina su frase con gesto desdeñoso y burlón.

Mirando hacia su Caja de Pandora, Aioria intenta llamar a su armadura dorada una vez más de manera inútil.

"¡Imposible, humano necio!" exclama el guerrero alado. "¡Jamás podrás pasar por sobre los Guardianes de las Torres de Telos, la Ciudad Prohibida!"

Sonriendo y adoptando el mismo tono irónico empleado por ellos, Aioria se yergue sacando el pecho y alzando la mirada, demostrando su casta de guerrero.

"¿Temen a que usemos nuestras armaduras doradas contra sus baratas imitaciones, montoneros?" y alzando su cosmo señala al guerrero alado. "Bien, no necesito usar el sagrado regalo de Athena para una tarea como esa… ¡yo acabaré con ustedes con mis puños desnudos!"

Ambos guerreros se miran uno al otro con una sonrisa confiada y mirada condescendiente, como si hablaran entre sí, y de pronto, ambos Santos de Athena, se ven libres de la energía que les retenía. Mu mira a su alrededor confundido, Aioria sonríe ahora volviéndose al de la armadura cornada.

"Bien, parece que tienen una honorabilidad apenas rescatable…" 

"Hablas mucho, Extraño…" dice colocándose una vez más el casco el primer guerrero. "Si así te conduces en tu vida es increíble que hayas llegado a una edad tan vieja…"

Ardiendo en cosmo y no soportando más sus palabras, Aioria se vuelve ardiente mientras corre a velocidad de la luz al tiempo que un León se dibuja detrás de él.

"¡Algo que no podrás presumir después de éste día!"

A su voz le acompaña un estruendo sónico al moverse tan rápido que asemeja el rugido de un león, mientras que, abriendo sus ojos detrás de toda su protección, el misterioso agresor se prepara para recibir el ataque del extraño.

_Continúa…_

1 Por supuesto, Dohko puede recordar refugios de Athena en otros lugares del mundo, como el que se revela existe en las Crónicas Zodiacales de Tauro, ó como la entrada a Atlantis y la propia Atlántida.- Nota del Autor.

2 ¿Recuerdan a Ravana de las Crónicas Zodiacales de Aries?—Nota del Autor.

3 La misma droga que Kiki recibiera para ocasionar milagros años antes en la Villa de la Luna Roja donde Mu lo encontrara en Crónicas Zodiacales: Aries: Heroísmo.—Nota del Autor.


	3. Capítulo 3

CAPÍTULO III: EL NUEVO MUNDO   
Cuatro cosmos se encienden poderosamente en un olvidado y desconocido paraje del Monte Shasta. La atmósfera parece llenarse de las energías asombrosas de cuatro guerreros poderosos que hoy se han encontrado inexorablemente por razones del destino. 

La imponente figura de un búfalo se dibuja sobre uno de los guerreros guardianes de la entrada a Telos, mientras que su rival, de manera renuente, enciende su aura hasta dibujar detrás de sí la imagen de un poderoso carnero. Moviéndose a una velocidad increíble, el primero se lanza contra el segundo a velocidad asombrosa, dejando tras de sí un camino iluminado por energía cósmica dorada.

"¡Han cometido un grave error al retarnos, Extraños, su hora ha llegado!" amenaza el mismo, mientras que todo su cuerpo se cubre de un fulgor dorado que choca de manera catastrófica contra un muro que apenas se alcanza a distinguir de color ambarino. El impacto causa que un ventarrón inusual en estas regiones se levante, azotando las partes internas del bosque de la montaña.

Detrás de la Pared de Cristal, agitado, el Santo Dorado de Aries mantiene la guardia extendiendo sus brazos de manera amplia y respirando visiblemente fuerte.

"¡No deseamos luchar!" grita Mu a su contrincante. "¡Estoy seguro que esto es un malentendido! ¡No venimos a pelear sino…!"

"¡Imbécil!" grita el hombre del cosmos de búfalo levantándose irradiando más energía cósmica a manera de rayos que destruyen lo que tocan a su alrededor. "¡Nadie que venga en nombre de esa Ramera Griega tiene una intención diferente! ¡No escucharé tus palabras porque no puedo creerlas!"

"'¡Ramera Griega'!" exclama en su mente Mu al saber que hacen alusión a la Diosa Athena sin entender la razón que se oculta detrás de las amargas palabras dichas por el centinela lemuriano. Atrayendo su cosmo a su mente, Mu determina defenderse lo mejor posible y contraatacar en el momento preciso.

A unos metros de esta batalla, Aioria de Leo brinca ágilmente por el aire, pisando partículas invisibles que lo impulsan más y más arriba en un juego que incluye la manipulación de materia, arte llevada al extremo de la maestría por la Orden Dorada de los Santos de Athena. Concentrando su cosmo en su puño, el León Dorado logra llegar hasta donde el Guerrero Alado lemuriano lo espera con su defensa preparada. El impacto es interrumpido por las alas de la armadura del guardián de Telos que se cierran sobre el guerrero.

"¿Qué?" pregunta Aioria sorprendido al ver a la armadura moverse.

Como si un par de garras se cerraran sobre el puño del valiente Aioria, el guerrero del águila da giros de 360° sobre sí mismo como si de un trompo humano se tratara.

"¡Aprenderás a no subestimar a los Guerreros de Lemuria, tonto joven! Un ataque tan ingenuo como el que acabas de realizar no es capaz de hacerle daño a nadie que lleva por sus venas la sangre de los antiguos guerreros de la Isla Perdida!"

Arrastrado por el ataque, Aioria cierra los ojos pero de manera estoica soporta el castigo sin proferir ninguna queja.

"¡Athena dame fuerzas!" piensa mientras que comienza a elevar su cosmo preparando una nueva explosión que lo libere de la maniobra en la que lo ha metido su enemigo. Calentando su cuerpo al máximo, la presión de las garras del águila sobre su mano se debilita.

"¡Maldito!" exclama el lemuriano quien detiene su ataque de inmediato soltando al Santo Dorado de Leo al ser lastimado por la potente cosmoenergía que Aioria expide por su cuerpo. Girando sin control, el guerrero de Athena es lanzado por el súbito alto que el Águila Dorada realiza. De manera ágil, y haciendo honor al signo zodiacal que le distingue, el León Dorado parece girar en el aire recuperando poco a poco el control de su trayectoria, logrando recargar sus dos manos y sus dos pies en las paredes de la montaña cercana, para impulsarse hacia atrás en doble giro mortal y cayendo de pie cerca de Mu.

"¿Qué te pasa, Mu?" pregunta extrañado Aioria. "¿Es qué acaso no piensas atacar?"

Mu escucha las palabras de su compañero y se pregunta lo mismo en su mente mientras una gota de sudor escurre de su sien hacia su cuello.

"Es que… ¡tengo que saber!" se repite en su mente como respuesta negándose a pelear. "¡Estos son más lemurianos! ¡Necesito saber quiénes son!"

En el cielo, el Caballero del Águila observa a su compañero como si hablaran en sus cosmos, al tiempo que de pronto, vuelve a hacer uso de esa velocidad enorme y reaparece donde originalmente estuviera de pie, posado firmemente en el suelo.

"¡Son cómo un par de animales listos para ser cazados!" grita al fin el guerrero del Búfalo con una sonrisa. Aioria al escuchar las palabras, vuelve su mirada hacia éste, Mu lo observa igualmente sin deshacerse de la Pared de Cristal que le defiende. "¡Son más fuertes de lo que pensábamos, lo concedemos!" Prosigue el Búfalo mientras que se arrodilla y con su brazo derecho toma algo que se desprende de su armadura desde la espalda. Aioria se vuelve hacia donde el guerrero del Águila Dorada se encuentra y puede notar que realiza lo mismo que su compañero. Cerrando ambos los ojos como si estuvieran rezando, ponen delante de sí un par de bastones dorados de diseño intrincado y que concluyen en lo que simulan ser varias plumas doradas sujetas por anillos del mismo material.

"Ambos considérense grandes guerreros cuando han llevado a los guardianes de Telos a utilizar su ataque secreto más poderoso, Extraños…" dice el Águila Dorada mientras que su cuerpo se ilumina de cosmo dorado que canaliza hacia el bastón que sobresale una gran altura por delante de su cabeza aún y aunque fuera estacado delante suyo.

En sincronía exacta, el Búfalo Dorado se llena de un fulgor dorado que recorre su cuerpo y se extiende hasta su bastón, las puntas de ambos báculos se iluminan con esta energía y lanzan un fino rayo, cada uno, de energía dorada que asciende como si de un par de serpientes se trataran hiriendo las nubes del cielo sobre Shasta.

"¡AGUJA CELESTE!" gritan ambos al mismo tiempo abriendo sus ojos y observando a sus contrincantes. En cuestión de milisegundos, las nubes sobre Shasta se oscurecen y retruenan con potencia inusitada, y un rayo de enorme e imposible diámetro, se lanza contra el suelo como si de una verdadera aguja se tratara, cayendo contra los dos Santos de Athena, quienes reciben el ataque de lleno.

Un grande resplandor acompaña al retumbar del trueno sobrenatural, que obliga a los dos guerreros lemurianos a cubrirse los ojos para no ser cegados por la luz o por el polvo que se levanta al caer la onda destructora del cielo.

Sobre la zona, imponente, se levanta ominosa, una masa de polvo que en sus partes superiores asemeja la cabeza de un hongo, y el viento nuclear parece una vez más, arrasar con el camino oculto que llevara a los Santos de Athena hasta ése sitio.

Poco a poco, los vientos parecen disminuir su intensidad y el resplandor da paso a la polvareda del sitio donde cayera el tremendo ataque producido por los centinelas de Telos. Abriendo los ojos e intentando ver entre la tierra levantada, los guerreros pueden ver como la Pared de Cristal, defensa del lemuriano, se resquebraja después de unos instantes, la silueta de Mu se logra observar, dibujada en negro, con los brazos aún extendidos, hasta que, de pronto, se mueve… poco a poco se arrodilla y de pronto se pierde mientras que su cuerpo se precipita al suelo sin control. Satisfechos, ambos guerreros lemurianos dan por descontado que el frágil humano que le acompañaba habrá sido destruido o habría sido derribado mortalmente, al no notar su silueta entre la polvareda.

De pronto…

…De pronto, entre el humo levantado por la técnica mortal, un par de ojos que en brillante dorado resplandecen entre esta. Incrédulos, ambos guerreros centinelas, cierran sus ojos y vuelven a abrirlos, sustituyendo sus sonrisas de satisfacción por la más franca expresión de sorpresa. El cosmos conocido y exhibido por el Santo de Leo, limpia como si de un huracán se tratara el humo alrededor suyo. Con su ropa hecha harapos, respirando agitadamente a causa del esfuerzo, y con las piernas dobladas como si sostuviera algo muy pesado apenas, Aioria, mantiene su brazo derecho erguido, sostenido por el antebrazo por su brazo izquierdo. El sudor recorre cada parte de su cuerpo, las venas de sus brazos parecen a punto de estallar. Los dos guerreros lemurianos observan hacia el puño que sostiene en alto y abren los ojos con temor.

¡Entre sus manos, Aioria, Santo Dorado de Leo sostiene una increíble fracción del poder de la Aguja Celeste con sus manos desnudas!

"¡Imposible!" exclama el Búfalo Dorado retrocediendo un paso.

Materializándose a su lado, el Águila Dorada se reúne con su compañero.

"¿Qué clase de monstruo es éste, Kardis?"

El guerrero búfalo niega con su cabeza sin acertar a responder a su compañero.

"No… ¡no lo sé, Avix!" atina a responder tras tragar saliva.

Volviendo su cabeza poco a poco y con gran esfuerzo, Aioria observa a los dos centinelas de Telos sin bajar su puño.

"Han… cometido… un grave… ¡error!" grita mientras que se vuelve hacia los dos guerreros que lo miran apenas acertando a intentar poner una postura de defensa. "¡Sólo han logrado alimentar mi propia técnica! ¡Perezcan al recibir mi RELÁMPAGO DE VOLTAJE!" grita Aioria bajando su puño e impulsándolo con su propio cosmo contra sus asombrados enemigos, quienes son incapaces siquiera de levantar sus defensas.

Como si un caudaloso río de energía escapara, ineludible, de los dedos de Aioria de Leo, la zona entera es iluminada por el fulgor dorado del ataque aumentado por la energía del cielo. Y asemejando a un río desbordado, la corriente incontenible de energía golpea ambas torres atalayas que custodian la entrada a Telos siendo derrumbadas de manera efectiva e inmediata, siendo reducidas a polvo.

Cansado y llevado al borde de sus fuerzas, Aioria baja su vista y deja caer sus brazos a su lado sin vigor. Sus piernas apenas sosteniéndolo en pie, aguarda el final del fulgor de su ataque, para corroborar que sus enemigos fueran barridos.

Al desaparecer cualquier rastro del ataque y volviendo a reinar el silencio, Aioria levanta pesadamente su vista para observar como sus enemigos parecen haberse congelado con una expresión de pánico en sus rostros, sus pieles de pronto parecen ser rasgadas por millones de finas heridas y la sangre brota por ellas, al tiempo que sus cuerpos se iluminan con energía dorada y sus armaduras se desprenden para armarse delante de ellos, al saber que sus dueños han perecido. Ambos cuerpos caen pesadamente.

"Athena…" piensa Aioria al cerrar los ojos y caer pesadamente contra el suelo.

Recuperó conciencia al sentir que alguien le ayudaba a sentarse tras haberle vuelto, poco a poco, abriendo los ojos, el Santo Dorado del León se encontró con la vista de una bella joven que le ofrecía agua. Un poco atontado por su desmayo, Aioria bebe un poco del agua que toma hasta que repara en el detalle de que, el bello rostro de la joven muestra dos lunares, rasgo nato de los descendientes de Lemuria. Puesto en alerta, Aioria lanza lejos el plato en el que bebía el agua y se pone de pie torpemente.

"¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué pasa aquí?" pregunta en alerta mirando a su alrededor.

Al volver sus ojos donde estuvieran las torres, Aioria se encuentra con una escena terrible, un ejército de guerreras lemurianas cubiertas por armaduras parecidas a las de los santos de plata, todas de un mismo diseño y portando lanzas le observan bajo sus temibles cascos con diseño que concluye en vistosos penachos violetas. Sobre un caballo, un hombre, con largas túnicas azules y plumas negras lo mira con gesto serio, los dos guerreros caídos, levantados en un par de camillas sin rastros de las armaduras, ni de ellos, ni de los Santos de Athena. La joven que le ayudara a beber el agua, se pone de pie lentamente y lo observa un momento mientras que se incorpora al cuerpo de guerreras. Volviendo su mirada rápidamente para buscar a Mu, observa que éste, ha aceptado la ayuda de la guerrera sin problemas. La guerrera se separa mientras que el Santo de Aries se aproxima a su compañero.

"Es inútil que traten de resistirse, forastero." Dice una voz que habla con tono lleno de mando hacia los dos Santos de Athena. "Son fuertes, pero ni ustedes serían capaces de detener a una legión de guerreros de plata de Lemuria." Declara sin un tono que delate alguna emoción.

"Me parece que tienen razón, Aioria, además, nuestras armaduras…"

"¿Dónde están las Sagradas Armaduras Doradas de Athena?" pregunta Aioria con tono altivo. "¡Hablen!"

El hombre observa desde el caballo al guerrero de Leo con mirada penetrante y con un cierto dejo de desprecio.

"No están en posición de hacer ustedes las preguntas, Extraño." Responde el hombre finalmente. "Ni yo estoy aquí para responderlas…" dice con un rastro de lástima. "Será mejor que se rindan y que nos acompañen de manera pacífica, ya ha habido demasiado derramamiento de sangre en la Sagrada Telos como para aunar la suya y la de otros de sus hijos."

La mente de Aioria intentó contravenir las palabras del extraño, pero pudo analizar mediante su propio cosmo el estado caótico de la mente de su compañero Mu y lo inútil de luchar, fuera lo que fuera, era obvio que las respuestas que quería obtener, no las tendría si luchaba. Resignándose al hecho, Aioria decidió no oponer más resistencia. El hombre, desde el caballo, logró leer todos los signos de su rendición y asintió a sus guerreras quienes abrieron un paso directo hacia él.

"Es inútil que les digamos que no habíamos venido a luchar, Aioria…" dice Mu con voz rendida que irrita al León Dorado. "Hemos matado a dos de sus guerreros más grandes."

Con tono arisco y reflejando una contraposición total con el Santo Dorado de Aries, Aioria responde.

"Si en algo te tranquiliza, Mu…" dice mostrando sus manos heridas por el torrente de energía liberado "…No fueron tus manos las que los exterminaron."

Mu abre los ojos sorprendido sintiendo el rechazo absoluto de su compañero quien toma la iniciativa de caminar entre la senda abierta por las guerreras plateadas. Mu le sigue con la cabeza gacha unos momentos después.

Ambos guerreros al llegar ante el hombre montado a caballo se detienen y le miran desde abajo. El León Dorado, con mirada dura y cuestionante, el Carnero con una llena de preguntas y un sentimiento de abandono total.

"Todas sus preguntas serán respondidas en el Palacio de Cristal." Dice el hombre quien se vuelve lentamente internándose en la cueva que las destruidas torres guardaran celosamente.

Los cascos del caballo y los pasos uniformes de las guerreras de Lemuria eran lo único que eran capaces de escuchar ambos hombres en su camino oscuro que los internaba a la montaña. Prodigiosamente, la oscuridad no era total, de entre las paredes, un extraño fulgor parecido al de las estrellas en la noche más profunda lograban iluminar en algo el camino, que, por otro lado, era limpio y sin obstáculos.

El grupo caminó lo que pareció una hora, hasta que al fin, la semipenumbra del túnel parecía romperse con la entrada poderosa de una luz potente y luminosa que bien podría haber sido la del sol, que pasaba por una alta rendija que parecía estar flotando, pero que, cuando Aioria y Mu lograron distinguir mientras se acercaban un poco más, estaba realmente sobre una gruesa puerta gemela que cerraba la salida del otro lado del túnel. Unos minutos después, el cuerpo de guerreras se detuvo en dos perfectas hileras de igual tamaño de uno y otro lado de las paredes del túnel y cerrando sus ojos como si oraran, dejaron escapar una emisión de energía psicokinética de color purpúreo que pareció mover las puertas gigantes que guardaban la entrada a Telos: La Última Ciudad de Lemuria.

Cerrando los ojos por la intensidad del brillo de la luz que provenía del otro lado, los guerreros de Athena no lograron distinguir de manera clara lo que se encontraba al otro lado de las puertas que se abrieron sin hacer mucho ruido.

Nada los hubiera preparado para la vista que los aguardaba.

Una enorme planicie, iluminada por lo que parecía ser luz solar proveniente de un sitio misterioso, mostraba el asiento de viviendas pequeñas pero bellas que asemejaban al diseño de las torres de Jamir y las de Shasta. Verdes prados e incontables manantiales de agua mostraban aves y fauna totalmente exótica y olvidada durante siglos en la Tierra, y al fondo, asentado en un valle entre dos grandes ríos y un par de levantamientos que asemejaban a montañas, una estructura cuadrada con grandes columnas y diseño elegante que sobresalía por sobre todas las construcciones, blanca y tan brillante, que parecía relucir como la luna, con un fulgor mucho más nítido y claro que el de éste astro. Un rectángulo perfecto, carente de líneas curvas, en sus interiores, que pronto descubrirías, hallarían una exquisita redondez en muchos de sus terminados.

"¡Es como si de allí proviniera toda esta luz!" pensó asombrado el Carnero Dorado.

"El Palacio de Cristal… ¡a dónde nos llevan!" pensó a su vez el León Dorado.

Pero si toda esta vista no fuera lo suficientemente asombrosa, lo verdaderamente extraordinario era el aura de paz y de armonía que se lograba percibir en todo ese enorme y desconocido territorio.

"¡Esta es Telos!" exclamó el hombre a caballo mostrando por primera vez en la inflexión de su voz algo de emoción, que volviéndose a ellos, concluyó. "No son bienvenidos."

El grupo descendió por lo que parecía ser la vereda hecha en los cerros en el mundo exterior. Al pisar el pasto verde y salvaje, y observar la cantidad enorme de insectos voladores que les recibieron en multicolor despliegue, Aioria y Mu se sintieron invadidos por una serie de sentimientos que les era imposible describir.

"¡Athena!" pensó asombrado el Santo de Leo. "¿Acaso los Campos Elíseos son tan bellos como éste lugar?" se preguntó mientras observaba a sus alrededores.

La fragancia de flores y yerbas desconocidas y extintas hacía mucho enmarcaron los pensamientos del guerrero de Athena al caminar escoltado por las guardianas lemurianas. Mu observó sus alrededores y logró percibir que la vegetación, a pesar de encontrarse en medio y alrededor de un sofisticado complejo urbano, era salvaje y virgen. Como si el pasto en el que caminaban jamás fuera pisado más que por aquellas míticas bestias que convivían sin problemas entre sí, depredadores y presas, todas, caminaban y coexistían sin el menor rastro de la tensión que la cadena alimenticia en el mundo exterior conllevaba la vida y la cruel selección natural.

"¿Es posible que el hombre haya buscado en los Cielos tantas veces sus respuestas y no percatarse de que todo aquello que han soñado se encontraba más cerca de lo que jamás imaginaron?" se preguntó el Carnero Dorado con pensamiento triste.

Al proseguir su camino, fue inevitable que se encontraran con las colonias humanas que laboraban alrededor de sus viviendas en trabajos agrícolas. Vestidos sencillamente, todos mostraban en sus físicos la evidencia de que esta era Lemuria.

Grandes ojos, bellos rasgos y pieles blancas, jamás tocadas y bruñidas por el sol, los lunares característicos y los colores típicos del cabello de esta raza: verde, morado, rojo y amarillo en diversas facetas, que parecía ofrecer un espectáculo multicolor. Y sus miradas que se posaban sobre de ellos, con un evidente rechazo, pero que, a pesar de todo, detrás de este gesto, mostraban la inocencia y el temor de haber sido mancillados. Una mezcla de reproche y antipatía que era imposible de definir, y que, al menos para uno de los guerreros de Athena, imposible de soportar. Mu volvió su rostro hacia el otro lado apenado. Desearía no mostrar esas características lemurianas en estos momentos, que lo convertían en una especie de traidor. Unos pasos adelante, Aioria se volvió a ver a su compañero. La inflexión en el cosmo mental de Mu le había llamado la atención. ¡Mu estaba dudando! Eso lo enfureció. Pero guardó la compostura, para llegar al fondo de todo este misterio, la prudencia era la estrategia a seguir.

Luego de caminar otra hora desde su salida al túnel, el grupo llegó hasta las puertas enormes del Palacio de Cristal. Guardado por un par de enormes guerreras lemurianas en armaduras doradas que mostraban rasgos parecidos a las armaduras exhibidas por los guardias de las torres, cruzaron sus espadas tapando el camino de Aioria y de Mu. El hombre a caballo cabalgó unos pasos y les observó.

"Estos dos, vienen a una audiencia con Su Majestad." Informó tranquilamente.

Ambas guerreras tras escuchar sus palabras desistieron de su postura defensiva y les permitieron pasar detrás del hombre. Ambas, observando con cautela y con ira a estos desconocidos que habían acabado con sus amigos.

El palacio mostraba al ingresar, una imponente plaza que estaba rodeada de imponentes murallas, guardadas en cada esquina por guerreras plateadas semejantes a las que les habían escoltado hasta ese lugar y con una altura semejante a un edificio de 20 pisos. El hombre a caballo se detuvo y bajó de su cabalgadura, que fue recibida por otra guerrera que se llevó al animal. Aioria se percató hasta ese momento que la bestia no llevaba brida. Otra guerrera se acercó al alto hombre en vestiduras azules y negras.

"Ministro Edión, la Reina le espera."

Asintiendo con movimiento elegante y armonioso, Edión condujo a Aioria y a Mu por imponentes y altos pasillos de escaleras que los llevaron hasta la parte superior de uno de los edificios que conformaban el Palacio de Cristal. En ningún momento, las otras guerreras, ni ningún otro de hecho, les escoltaron. Pronto, llegaron hasta una sala que era guardada por puertas enormes de un material parecido al marfil, que mostraba un bello grabado de lo que parecía ser una isla en medio del mar. El Santo de Aries abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

"¡Lemuria!" exclamó en su mente.

Edión se volvió al joven de cabellos morados y le observó fijamente. Mu al sentir la mirada del primero, agachó su cabeza. Las puertas se abrieron de manera suave para mostrar un salón amplio con columnas que remataban en las alturas con grandes ventanas, una sólida pared al fondo y, en medio, sobre lo que pareciera un altar, una enorme silla de color dorado y rojizo donde se encontraba sentada una bellísima mujer que ostentaba en su vestido una tela que parecía reflejar la luz sobre sí y proyectarla a la vez, de color dorado y blanco, largo. Un intrincado peinado de trenzas rubias que iban de las más cortas al frente hasta largas hacia su nuca.

"Si la mujer se pusiera de pie…" pensó Aioria deslumbrado ante la presencia de ésta. "Su cabello tocaría el suelo." Concluyó.

Sus ojos, grandes, como los de todo lemuriano y de color verde, y en su frente, dos lunares adornados con una pasta dorada que les hacía resaltar. Mu abrió los ojos asombrado.

"¡Polvo de Estrellas!" pensó reconociendo el material que adornaban los lunares.

Edión, llegando hasta el frente y postrándose delante de la mujer, exclamó.

"Reina Ling, he aquí a los hombres que han venido a causar desgracia en Telos." La voz del hombre estaba llena de pesar e indignación.

"¡Ling!" abrió los ojos Mu al escuchar el nombre de la mujer en el trono.

Ninguno de los Santos de Athena repitieron el gesto del ministro del reino, quizá, por efecto de la sorpresa del lugar y de la presencia majestuosa de aquella bellísima mujer, quien volvió su mirada hacia ambos con movimiento lento, mientras que sus labios se abrían al mismo ritmo que sus demás movimientos.

"La hora de responder a sus preguntas ha llegado, Extraños." Dijo la mujer con voz modulada. "Todas las respuestas las tenemos, ya que su presencia aquí, aunque repudiada, no era inesperada, era cuestión de tiempo para que uno de los perdidos hallara su camino a Lemuria. Aunque admito que jamás previmos que uno de los seguidores de… Athena viniera siguiendo sus pasos." Concluyó haciendo énfasis en el nombre de la diosa de la guerra que denotaba rechazo.

Aioria y Mu, llevados de sorpresa en sorpresa intentaron recuperar su aplomo.

"Señora." dijo una voz que se aproximó al trono llevando entre sus manos la Caja de Pandora de Leo y una segunda que llevaba la Caja de Aries como si de nada se trataran depositándolas en el suelo. "Esto se encontró junto con los extraños."

La mujer observó los diseños de las cajas y los símbolos que mostraban, para volver su vista llena de reproche a los dos guerreros del Santuario.

"Veo que sus modos primitivos no han sido corregidos."

Aioria bufó ante la respuesta y con tono insolente respondió.

"¿Primitivos?" preguntó con tono de sorna. "¡Poco tienes qué decir al respecto mujer, cuando una legión de mujeres en trajes de guerra nos escoltó hasta acá, sin contar con los dos que nos recibieron!"

Levantándose rápidamente, Edión se volvió a Aioria y gritó.

"¡Silencio! ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a la Reina Ling, Extraño?" preguntó abofeteando el rostro del León Dorado. "¡No hablarás si no se te autoriza!"

Aioria recibió el golpe sin hacer un gesto por evitarlo. Mu abrió los ojos sorprendido ante el sonido que este acontecimiento provocó en el salón. De pronto, la armonía parecía haberse roto.

"Mantén la calma, Edión. Pronto todo este asunto habrá sido arreglado, no hay más necesidad de desequilibrar Telos por la intrusión de estos hombres." El ministro, volviéndose apenado a la mujer que le había reprendido, bajó el rostro apenado tras ver su mano sorprendido. Por su mente y sus venas, una emoción ajena y totalmente desconocida había hecho que hiciera lo que jamás hubiera concebido. Ling notó los pensamientos que corrían por la mente y el alma de su ministro, y volvió sus ojos de manera fija en los extraños.

"En verdad son peligrosos." Pensó la mujer alarmada. "Pronto dejarán de serlo, cuando sean 'armonizados'." Concluyó tranquilizándose en su mente.

Edión al escuchar la orden de su soberana baja la cabeza haciendo de lado toda preocupación que le invadiera, mientras que dentro de sí, el desorden parece querer tomar control de su mente.

"Bien…" se escucha una vez más esa voz que parece ser la única que se levanta de pronto en toda Telos, la voz imponente de Ling, la reina, y cuya fuerte personalidad parece marcar el compás al que los ritmos se mueven en toda la planicie. "… Me imagino que ustedes tienen muchas preguntas, mismas que no han formulado…" dice mirando a Aioria, quien la observa cuestionante y a Mu que la mira con una extraña mezcla de temor y respeto. "Pero no hay necesidad de que lo hagan, supongo que sé cuáles son todas…"

"¿En serio las sabe?" pregunta Aioria sonriendo retadoramente ante la mujer y sosteniendo su mirada de forma insolente a ella. "No creo que sepa las verdaderamente importantes…"

"¡Aioria!" exclama Mu llamando a la prudencia a su amigo.

"¡Por favor, Mu!" responde Aioria volviéndose violentamente hacia el Carnero Dorado. "¿Qué pasa contigo, Caballero?" Mu lo escucha dibujando ahora en su rostro una expresión de incomprensión. "¡Desde que hemos entrado aquí te has comportado como un verdadero tonto!"

Mu vuelve su rostro apenado y cerrando sus ojos responde con voz baja.

"Creo que no me comprendes…" 

El León Dorado ante esta afirmación queda impávido. Tan simple la frase y tan cierta. Era incapaz de comprender lo que pasaba por Mu en estos momentos, pero para ser francos, no le importaba. Lo único que sabía es que estaban rodeados de enemigos, y que esta aventura bien podría ser la última en sus vidas. ¡Pero no les sería tan sencillo acabar con él! Estaba por recordarle a Kiki, cuando una vez más, la voz de Ling resonó en el salón blanco.

"La única manera de saber si responderé a las preguntas que dices que son 'las importantes', Extraño, es dejando que las responda." El tono de la mujer es extrañamente enigmático y envolvente. Intrigado, Aioria se vuelve para observarla con la misma expresión grosera de hacía unos momentos. "¿Acaso los guerreros de la diosa Athena son tan descorteses para no dejar hablar a una dama?"

Aioria traga saliva ante el cuestionamiento, ansioso por responder a la ironía de las palabras de aquella misteriosa mujer, pero se recordó una vez más que su propósito ahí era, por el momento saber, saber el paradero de Kiki y conocer lo que la mujer tendría que decir, quizá, habrían más respuestas en ellas de las que la propia reina de Telos podía incluso pensar que daría. Guardando silencio, Aioria prestó atención a la rubia quien lo estudiaba con detenimiento y fascinación.  
"Hace muchísimos años, más de los que ustedes pudieran contar con su memoria y comprender, el mundo era un sitio diferente. Ustedes humanos no han sido los únicos en habitar esta Tierra, ni en gozar de un periodo de reinado en ella, siglos antes, este sitio fue habitado por otras razas, por otros seres que trascendieron las pobres limitaciones que los atan a ustedes a su mediocridad. El conocimiento llevó a varios de esos antiguos seres a convertirse en lo que ustedes, en su incomprensión, no supieron más que llamar 'dioses…'"

En los días en que la Tierra estaba menos poblada y su raza comenzaba apenas a despegar en su evolución, los que fueron llamados 'dioses' lograron adquirir el conocimiento del control de la naturaleza y la memoria, así como comprender, prácticamente de manera innata, el manejo del campo vital que los Santos de Athena llaman "cosmo".

Entre estos seres de gran poder y sabiduría, se encontraban Zeus, Poseidón, Hades, los cuales, fueron los primeros en llegar a este conocimiento. El poder pronto hizo mella en sus corazones y sus almas y sometieron al mundo a un juicio injusto que ignoró a todas las razas que le habitaban, y como si fuesen una mera mercancía y un hecho fortuito, se dividieron la posesión de bienes materiales y espirituales. Sin embargo, su salto en conciencia pronto fue seguido por otros más, y de pronto, su poder se comenzó a ver limitado y cuestionado. Lo que tenían ellos, lo querían otros. Hubo necesidad de defenderse de los que eran más agresivos, y pronto, la comunidad de dioses se encontró dividida, combatiendo entre sí, deteniendo su evolución.

Su raza, pronto fue creciendo poco a poco y se incorporaron a estos combates que hoy, como evidencia su presencia y lo que traían consigo, se siguen realizando hasta el día de hoy.

Pero antes de que estas guerras estallaran por vez primera, otra raza de seres se desprendieron del árbol evolutivo, una raza que, cansada del salvajismo de los humanos, pusieron su empeño en apartarse de ellos y poder tomar su propio camino. Embarcándose, ésa raza partió de los continentes hasta llegar a una isla en medio de un océano y poder vivir lejos de esos seres codiciosos.

El tiempo pasó, y ése pueblo llegó a ser conocido como la nación de Lemuria. No escapó a nuestra atención el hecho de poder seguir el mismo camino que llevó a aquellos a convertirse en dioses, pero no seguimos. Alcanzarlos equivaldría tanto a cómo ingresar a una arena y entrar en una batalla en la que no teníamos el menor deseo de participar.

Detuvimos nuestro camino en algunas áreas, pero en otras, lo avanzamos, y fuimos poco a poco erigiendo una civilización que se convirtió pronto en una joya difícil de ignorar por los dioses. Nuestros cuerpos y nuestras mentes se desarrollaron, en conjunto con nuestros sentidos. Ahora imaginen: una nación sin el dominio de ningún dios que contenía a los hombres más sabios de todo el planeta, longevos y con el uso de sus mentes como armas. Un país rico y lleno de adoradores. Era un fruto que parecía estar a la espera de la mano más atrevida, o codiciosa, para arrancar.

Fue cuestión de tiempo para que Lemuria se diera cuenta de que el mundo no era el sitio tan grande que era al comienzo. Con una hueste de seres llamándose a sí mismos dioses, ensalzados por las ciudades-estado de los hombres en los continentes. Era inevitable que esta expansión no nos tocara.

En los albores de la historia entre los dioses, Athena logró hacer un pacto con Zeus, máximo guerrero celeste, y aliándose, el dios concedió soberanía sobre la Tierra a ésta, ingresándola a la fuerza y rompiendo el pacto primigenio entre hermanos: los cielos para Zeus, los océanos y mares para Poseidón y el inframundo para Hades, dejando a La Tierra como campo común para todos.

Poseidón, siempre celoso de obtener más territorios, prontamente desconoció la autoridad de Zeus para conceder tierras, y en un escarceo, que terminó con la victoria del rey de los cielos, retrasó la confrontación. Athena, con su sabiduría, había logrado vencer al dios de los mares en un acertijo que decidió el destino de millones de almas en el futuro. Cuando Athena puso sus ojos en Lemuria, era demasiado tarde. Poseidón había proclamado su soberanía sobre ella. Los mensajeros de Atlantis llegaron para informar de esto… y muy tarde comprendimos que no nos habíamos alejado lo suficiente.

Athena entonces se acercó al temeroso pueblo de Lemuria y nos ofreció una alianza, junto con ella y Zeus. Prometió lanzar fuera de nuestra nación el yugo de Poseidón a cambio de aceptarla a ella como patrona de nuestra ciudad. El trueque simplemente cambiaba el nombre de quien nos gobernara sin ningún derecho, pero al menos, la segunda parecía dejar más campo de acción y libertad. ¡Ay, si entonces hubiéramos sabido lo que esto nos acarrearía!

Poseidón no recibió bien el rechazo de Lemuria, y se ganó su odio eterno. Juró que ya había perdido Athenas, pero que no consentiría en perder Lemuria, la más grande nación del mundo entonces. Habiéndose armado durante el tiempo de paz de ascensión al poder, Poseidón se lanzó en una guerra destructora rebelándose contra Zeus. El dios de los cielos y la diosa de la guerra, honrando sus tratos, se alzaron contra las huestes de Poseidón, mejores armadas. Muchos hombres murieron.

Incapaces de separarse del conflicto, los lemurianos otorgamos a Athena la respuesta a su pregunta: la creación de armaduras con material celeste que pusieran en igualdad de condiciones a sus guerreros. Analizando el material de las otras, pronto nos fue posible realizar armaduras de fuerte metal, gracias a la destreza de los lemurianos. Athena decidió añadir a esas armaduras, un toque que les diera una ventaja más sobre los guerreros de Poseidón, quien había forjado armaduras de un metal imparable: la vida de las armaduras. Utilizando su gran poder, la diosa de la guerra insufló la vida misma en éstas al bañarlas de polvo cósmico, de polvo estelar: armadura y guerrero serían uno mismo. Mientras que el ejército de Athena, los primeros, combatían valientemente contra el enemigo marino, en Athenas, la diosa implanta su Santuario. Los hombres más grandes de sus ejércitos combatían en el frente, y en la necesidad de contar con un maestro para los jóvenes que les enseñaran a usar sus nuevas armaduras y el uso del cosmo, la diosa nombró a un Lemuriano Patriarca de su orden, para propagar el uso del cosmo y la conjunción de éste con las armaduras.

Los nuevos Santos de Athena pronto estuvieron preparados, y los 8 más destacados, lograron hacer que las fuerzas de Poseidón se retiraran a Atlantis, donde finalmente, creyeron poner un fin a la amenaza del dios de los mares cuando hundieron su asiento de poder: Atlantis, en la inmensidad del océano.

Concluida la primera guerra entre los dioses, Athena se dedicó a fortalecer su asiento de poder en Atenas, poniendo todos sus esfuerzos en erigir ése sitio, y saqueando a Lemuria de sus conocimientos. Los antiguos aliados de la diosa, ahora no éramos más que sirvientes y fuente de riqueza y conocimientos. Cuando parecía que la paz había llegado nuevamente, estalló una disputa entre los dioses.

Nunca conformes con lo que tenían, ahora además, parecían encontrarse aburridos. Una diferencia de ideología respecto a lo que pasaría con el hombre como raza hizo que un nuevo cisma entre los dioses se suscitara. Como siempre, Athena y Zeus impusieron su punto de vista por sobre los demás dioses. Poseidón, Eris, Ares y Hades se erigieron contra esta visión, y acordaron regresar después de un determinado tiempo para erigirse ganadores, una vez más, siendo La Tierra y todos sus habitantes, víctimas mudas ante cuestiones que los dioses estimaban fuera del alcance de cualquiera de estas consideraciones1.

Y entonces ocurrió que llegó el doloroso momento en que los Lemurianos aprendieron la lección de que los dioses, no son infalibles. Lo que fuera anteriormente el punto más fuerte de Athena, ahora se había convertido en su flanco más descuidado y en su debilidad más escandalosa. Poseidón se levantó de nueva cuenta contra La Tierra y contra Athena y descargó su más grande furia contra nuestra Nación ante la impasibilidad de Athena, más preocupada por su Santuario y por los hombres que ahora la adoraban. Lemuria, no sobrevivió esto.

En medio del cataclismo, algunos de nuestros antepasados, habiendo siempre temido un desenlace fatal en cuanto a las guerras divinas, habían realizado exploraciones en terreno seguro y lo suficientemente oculto como para poder escapar de este ciclo de combates sangrientos. Muy pocos llegamos a alcanzar nuevamente La Tierra, y muchas veces, habrá pasado por la mente de ellos, que un nuevo día no sería jamás observado por nosotros. Ocultándonos dentro de ésta montaña, reiniciamos nuestra historia, jurándonos jamás volver a confiar en ninguno de esos seres llamados "dioses", y juramos también jamás revelar nuestra existencia a los hombres, puesto que estos se habían extendido por sobre la Tierra y siguiendo el ejemplo de sus figuras adoradas, destruían todo aquello con cuanto entraban en contacto.

"Así, hemos logrado sobrevivir todos estos siglos, seguros y felices, prosperando en esta ciudad aislada del ruido y la sangre que ustedes y sus dioses tanto parecen adorar."

Mu permanece absorto ante el relato. Aioria se sonríe una vez más y responde.

"No son más que unos cobardes."

"¿Qué has dicho?" pregunta Ling exhibiendo por primera vez un dejo de molestia ante las palabras del León Dorado.

"¡Lo que escuchó, _Su Majestad_!" dice enfatizando burlonamente el tratamiento. "Yo lo que veo aquí es un sitio en el que la persona que se sienta en ese trono perpetúa su poder alimentando el miedo de su gente… ¿acaso es que todo mundo aquí ha querido siempre vivir encerrado y aislado? ¿jamás se han preguntado si lo que ustedes creen cierto es la verdad?"

Ling, más recuperada de la sorpresa, escucha con atención las palabras del Caballero de Leo, y ahora ella es la que sonríe irónicamente.

"¿'_La Verdad_'" dice conteniendo el deseo de estallar en carcajadas. "Por supuesto, me imagino que 'la verdad' de la que ustedes son dueños…"

Aioria observa a la reina esperando la respuesta.

"Hay quienes han intentado salir, pero hay más quienes han querido entrar, joven humano." Responde al fin la mujer de trenzas doradas. "¿Prestaron atención al paisaje que los recibió?" dice mientras los observa, la mirada de Aioria, indiferente, la de Mu, brillante. Ante esta respuesta, Ling posa su mirada en la mirada del Carnero Dorado, el cual sólo acierta a asentir con su cabeza sin apartar sus ojos de los ojos de la soberana. "Todas esas especies… buscaron refugio con nosotros, hastiadas de ustedes y de los juegos de guerra de los dioses."

Aioria estaba por preguntar sobre los que habían salido y su destino, pero Mu se adelantó a hablar al fin y preguntar.

"¿Kiki?" todos observando al joven de cabellos morados se asombran de escucharlo hablar al fin. "¿Qué hay de Kiki? ¿Porqué lo trajeron aquí?"

Ling una vez más sonríe ante la pregunta, mientras que Aioria vuelve su mirada lentamente a la mujer esperando la respuesta.

"Una vez los lemurianos nos hicimos de lado en tomar un asiento entre quienes toman las decisiones del mundo sobre nosotros… no más." Responde enigmáticamente. "Hemos decidido que el destino tarda mucho en cumplirse, Renegado." Responde con fuerte acento. "Y hemos decidido mover las manos de lo que algunos llaman 'destino.'"

Sin comprender a las palabras de la mujer, Aioria se pregunta cuál es el gusto de ocultar una verdad que, supuestamente, respondería sin tapujos.

"¡Llévanos con él!" exige fastidiado y llevado al borde de su paciencia el León Dorado. "¡Queremos verle! ¡Él no vino por su propia cuenta! ¡Ustedes lo robaron!"

Ante la orden de el Caballero de Athena, Ling se vuelve hacia ambos lados y parece hacer un gesto apenas perceptible con su cabeza, haciendo que Edión camine detrás de ellos, al tanto que un grupo de guerreras de plata les parecen escoltar, bloqueando la totalidad del pasillo hacia su salida.

"Ustedes se darán cuenta de que Kiki está precisamente donde siempre ha deseado, humano…" responde Ling con voz fuerte mientras que mueve sus dedos sobre los brazos del trono, emitiendo un sonido apenas audible que a Aioria le parece el que emite un botón al ser presionado. "Y tanto tú, como ése, pronto estarán igualmente donde desean…"

"¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Crees que seremos víctimas fáciles?" dice poniéndose en posición de combate. Mu retrocede un paso intentando despejar las ideas que vuelan por su mente y que lo aturden.

Ling vuelve a sonreír una vez más, una sonrisa amplia, que tanto al León Dorado como a Mu de Aries hace que su sexto sentido se alerte, y un sonido enorme parece llenar la sala, moviendo por completo el enorme salón de trono donde se encuentran.

Detrás de la alta pared lisa y, aparentemente sólida, una tenue línea se dibuja partiéndola en mitades exactas, abriéndose poco a poco, haciendo estremecer las paredes y el suelo donde se paran ante, la aparente, tranquilidad de todos.

Un halo púrpura parece escapar desde dentro de lo que parece una gran cámara detrás del Salón del Trono de Telos, un halo que, a pesar de su exótico color parece deslumbrar a quien lo mira. Al ir pudiendo discernir lo que ése sitio guarda, tanto Mu como Aioria abren los ojos con sorpresa sin acertar a qué decir.

Al abrirse en su totalidad, la luz púrpura incrementa su intensidad y provoca que ambos guerreros dorados se cubran los ojos al tornarse todo blanco en sus vistas y en sus mentes. Antes de perder la conciencia, Aioria pensó cuanto había aprendido a detestar las sorpresas en este viaje…

_Concluirá…_

1 Esto puede ser leído con mucho más detalle en el magnífico fanfiction "Cosmo de una Nueva Era" escrito por el gran fanficker IaN HaGeN, y cuya historia ocurre en el futuro de Saint Seiya y de estas Crónicas Zodiacales. – Nota del Autor


	4. Chapter 4

El sol le deslumbró al abrir los ojos. No era de extrañarse, en esta época en que la brillantez del astro rey se incrementaba en el de por sí ya soleado, Santuario. El olor a salitre invadió sus fosas nasales y el ruido del mar cercano le pareció un remanso de paz para momentos de angustia sufridos. Miró hacia abajo para encontrarse con sus piernas, sí, estaba sentado.

"¿Haraganeando, Aioria?" escuchó una voz delante suyo que le hizo abrir los ojos y pasar de un estado somnoliento a uno de alerta total. Su respiración aumentó al tiempo que su corazón palpitó de manera rápida. "¿Sería posible lo que estaba escuchando?" Alzó la vista rápidamente para encontrar una visión que él pensó jamás volver a tener.

De pie, delante de él, el rostro compasivo y cálido de Aiolos de Sagitario dibujó con muchos esfuerzos, un gesto severo, que era desmentido por el inmenso cariño que desprendía esa mirada mágica y anhelada que su hermano mayor siempre tenía para con él al guiarlo por el camino del Cosmo. No lo pudo contener y sin invitación, sus ojos se aguaron, sintiendo el piquete de las lágrimas de una inmensa alegría y alivio que sentía todo en uno.

Y sabiéndose un niño, dejó de lado cualquier postura que pudiera parecer fuera de lugar. Con todo el impulso que su alegría le diera, Aioria se levantó de un salto y se lanzó hacia su hermano para darle un fuerte abrazo, ante la mirada sorprendida de su mentor, el cual lo recibió gustoso con otro abrazo fuerte y que lo llenó de una tranquilidad desconocida para él desde lo que le parecieran años.

"¡Hermano, hermano!" escuchó su voz exclamar con un tono diferente al que se había acostumbrado a escucharse. El grito era más un sollozo que una exclamación. "¡Eres tú, en verdad vives y todo esto es verdad!" continuó.

Aiolos acarició los cabellos revueltos de su hermano, un poco más despeinados y ensortijados que de costumbre debido al roce de la brisa marina. Cualquier gesto fingido de severidad hecha de lado, el hombre mayor dejó que su hermano menor descargara toda su tristeza o alegría ¿qué era? ¿Ambas? Y le infundió toda la seguridad que podía al rodearlo con sus brazos, mientras que escuchaba como este joven que era su hermano y en el cual tenía sembradas grandes expectativas, daba paso a una demostración de cariño que era inusual en él, aunque para Aiolos, el cariño de su hermano no era una novedad. Su admiración y su amor eran una dulce constancia en su vida que lo hacía feliz más allá de muchas circunstancias complejas.

"¿Qué pasa, Aioria?" preguntó finalmente tras un par de minutos, y notando que el estallido emotivo se iba haciendo menor. "¿Has vuelto a tener una de esas pesadillas, hermano?" preguntó con voz paternal. "¿Ves lo que te pasa por dormir durante el entrenamiento?"

Aioria volvió su rostro y su mirada aún incrédula al rostro de quien le abrazaba y pudo comprobar, con la certeza de la realidad, que esto no era un sueño, sino una realidad.

"Hermano…" atinó únicamente a decir. Mentiría si mostrara pena, en realidad, estaba alegre, una vez más la felicidad lo embargaba y el sentimiento de seguridad era uno con él, no una seguridad impuesta, la barrera que ponía delante de todos, la defensiva, hecha a fuerzas de recibir insultos y desprecios.

"Todo está bien, Aioria." Dijo Aiolos arrodillándose delante de su hermano. "Todo ha sido un sueño terrible, una pesadilla… sea lo que sea que hayas soñado, eso está en el pasado."

El joven sonrió una vez más al pequeño. Aioria asintió, finalmente dejando de abrazar a su hermano y limpiando sus lágrimas del rostro.

"Este ha sido el peor sueño que he tenido, hermano." Replicó a su admirado Maestro. "¡Fue tan real que prácticamente hubiera jurado que era la realidad!"

Aiolos escucha respetuoso al pequeño con gesto serio, con algo de preocupación dibujada en su rostro. ¿Era esto el despertar del Sexto Sentido de su hermano menor? Las cosas estaban tan complicadas en El Santuario que…

"¡Ven!" dijo Aiolos poniéndose de pie y dando un paso en sentido contrario al monte. "Es hora de que vayamos por la comida, hoy lo haremos en nuestra casa, Aioria, te has quedado dormido y eso significa que estás cansado... sólo por el día de hoy, permitiré que descanses."

Aioria miró de vuelta al sitio, aún incrédulo. ¡Era su hermano! ¡Y estaban juntos! ¡No habían ocurrido las desgracias en su vida que los llevarían a separarse sin hablar! Y ante este panorama, el aspirante a la Armadura de Leo se dejó al fin de resistir a creer que esta era una fantasía, meditando que, los momentos felices de la vida a veces son tan increíbles que parecerían un sueño, y que adquieren esas connotaciones una vez que el tiempo nos lleva por caminos más complicados. Su estómago rugió demostrando su hambre y sonrió.

"¡Vaya! ¡Será mejor que nos apresuremos a ir por la comida antes de que tu estómago te devore, Aioria!" dijo Aiolos en una broma que conmovió a pequeño, esa broma que su hermano siempre hacía a expensas de su estómago delatador.Y así, con su hermano por delante, Aioria recorrió el camino memorizado hacia la villa de Athene.

**CRÓNICAS ZODIACALES: **

CAPÍTULO 4 - LEO: LEGADO 

Sacando un pañuelo atorado entre el cordón utilizado a manera de cinto, el joven interrumpe su actividad física. Dejando de lado el azadón, mira hacia arriba desde debajo de la sombra que, protectora, dibuja a su alrededor su amplio sombrero campesino. Encuentra un sol brillante en exceso que lo obliga a entrecerrar sus ojos, al tiempo que lleva el pañuelo que tomara a su frente para secar su frente.

Volviéndose hacia sus extensas tierras, el joven campesino no puede por menos suspirar lleno de satisfacción. La siembra este año será mejor que la del año anterior, de eso está seguro; y para entonces, podrá comprarle a su familia aquello que deseaba: un vestido nuevo para su mujer y un juguete a su hijo.

De pronto, el campesino medita en lo que recién ha pensado y parece sentir una especie de incomodidad difícil de ubicar. Buscando en su corazón los motivos que le hicieran sentir esta desagradable sensación, siente un poco de alivio al escuchar la voz de un niño que corre a lo lejos agitando su mano con vigor, seguido por una figura más alta detrás, que a diferencia del primero, camina.

"¡Papá! ¡Papá!" grita el pequeño de cabellos rojizos.

El corazón de Mu parece dar un brinco al mismo tiempo que su estómago siente una especie de golpe que interrumpe brevemente su respiración. La vivacidad del pequeño y la alegría inmensa que transmite con su amplia sonrisa, hacen que prontamente, el joven de cabellos morados haga a un lado de manera casi automática cualquier rastro de intranquilidad. Finalmente, el pequeño de cabellos rojizos lo alcanza y se detiene justo frente de él, tomando un tiempo para recuperar el aliento, mientras que el adulto le observa curioso. Volviendo su mirada hacia arriba en una deslumbrante sonrisa, Kiki exclama.

"¡Papá, hemos venido a comer hoy contigo!"

"¿Qué?" pregunta extrañado ante un sentimiento de extrañeza que no logra definir. Incorporándose al dúo, la mujer vestida con ropas vaporosas y de colores cálidos, cargando una canasta se acerca a su esposo. Su mano acaricia el rostro de su marido, al cual mira con una ternura infinita mientras ordena el cabello largo de su esposo que parece querer caer incontenible por sus hombros a pesar de estar sujetos por un lazo en una cola grande que le cae por la espalda.

"¡Mamá, creo que papá muere de hambre! ¡No puede ni siquiera responder!" dice el pequeño de cabellos rojizos estallando en carcajadas, mientras que un perro dormido en un árbol cercano se despierta y corre para recibirlo con ladridos escandalosos.

"El sol te está afectando, Mu." Dice la mujer con una voz suave, tan suave como la piel de sus manos, puede notar Mu. Tan gentil como la mirada llena de emoción y entrega absolutas que ella dirige hacia él. Sus ojos verdes, su piel blanca, su cabello rubio y sus hermosos lunares rojos que completaban el encanto de su rostro. El corazón del hombre vuelve a agitarse con una emoción que le parece desconocida, mientras que siente como la mano de la mujer abandona su rostro y la expresión de los ojos de ella cambian.

"¿Qué pasa, esposo?" pregunta la mujer con tono preocupado.

Ante el cuestionamiento que suena como un eco a lo que pasa por la mente del hombre, Mu sólo acierta a responder.

"¿Cómo, Erin?" dice pronunciando el nombre de esta mujer de apariencia extraordinaria y fuerza interna avasalladora. "¿Qué pasa de qué?"

Mirándolo extrañada, Erin, observa seria el rostro de su esposo, para responder.

"Me mirabas de una manera tan extraña…que pensé que te sentías enfermo." Agregó.

"¿Extraña?" pregunta Mu casi sin pensarlo. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Era como si de pronto no me conocieras, Mu… me hiciste sentir como si no me hubieras visto jamás en tu vida."

Mu carcajea y tomando la mano de la mujer, quien se vuelve buscando a su hijo, el cual corre distraído con el perro, para evitar dar una escena inapropiada para él.

"No digas eso, Erin." Replica Mu haciendo un esfuerzo por decir las palabras que debe. "Sólo es el hambre y el cansancio… sólo eso."

Ambos se miran fijamente. El hombre de cabellos morados se sumerge en la profundidad de los ojos de esta mujer que parecen llamarle y envolverle en un abrazo interminable, como un ruego que parece hacerle. Más allá de esa mirada, Mu logra percibir un cierto dejo de miedo.

"Vamos." Dice al fin el hombre soltando el azadón donde se encuentra parado. "Tengo hambre, nunca me vendrá mal sentarme un rato con mi familia."

La mujer sonríe y se adelanta llamando a Kiki, dejando atrás a un hombre que la mira a ella y luego al cielo, sintiendo el calor del sol sobre su rostro.

El sonido de la fuente en la plaza de Athene hizo sonreír a Aioria mientras pasaban él y su hermano delante de ella dirigiéndose a los comercios de frutas que se apilaban alrededor en un mercado improvisado. Muchas familias vivían en éste sitio, bajo el amparo de la protección de Athena, algunos, permaneciendo aquí durante generaciones y generaciones, otros, escapando de un mundo intolerante. La Diosa de los Ojos Grises extendía sus manos como si de una enorme madre se tratase.

"Espera aquí, Aioria." Dijo Aiolos a su hermano al pasar junto a la fuente. "Siéntate aquí mientras yo compro lo necesario."

"Sí, hermano." Dijo Aioria asintiendo obediente a las palabras de su hermano, el cual, continuó su camino. Sentado en la orilla de la fuente, Aioria se volvió hacia el interior de la misma. Observó con curiosidad su rostro, el cual correspondía al de su recuerdo de cuando era un niño a esta edad, a la edad cuando su hermano…

Volviéndose nuevamente, el corazón de Aioria se aceleró angustiado y miró a su alrededor para comprobar que nada hubiera desaparecido. Todo estaba bien, tal y como lo dijera Aiolos. ¿Pero qué era esta sensación de no estar viviendo el momento? ¿Esta angustia que parecía de pronto invadirle y llenarle del miedo de que en cualquier momento todo esto pudiera romperse frágilmente como si de un cristal se tratase?

El bullicio de la gente viviendo su vida diaria inundó sus oídos y cerrando sus ojos, Aioria trató de internarse más y más en el ambiente, buscando de cierta manera aturdirse y convencerse de tal manera en que todo era una realidad, concentrándose cerrando sus ojos. ¡Sí! Lo que escuchaba era real, el sonido del agua que le salpicaba era cierto ¡no podía ser de otra manera y sin embargo…!

"¿Durmiendo otra vez, Aioria?" escuchó la voz de su hermano preguntar con un tono de reproche que entremezclaba también algo de preocupación. "Me parece que tendré que llevarte a la Fuente de Athena, puede ser que estés enfermo."

Abriendo sus ojos, el pequeño pudo observar a su hermano, plantado firmemente delante de él sosteniendo unas bolsas conteniendo las viandas a comer.

"No, no estaba durmiendo, hermano…" respondió el niño con presteza. "Simplemente estaba disfrutando todo esto."

Aún preocupado, Aiolos dio un paso adelante invitando a su hermano menor a retomar el camino hacia su vivienda. La Diosa Athena había nacido y había pedido licencia para pasar con su hermano unos días lejos de la casa de Sagitario, pronto tendría que alejarse ocupado en muchas cosas y su hermano tomaría su rumbo, puesto que sentía la seguridad en que lograría obtener la armadura de Leo y convertirse en uno de los Santos Dorados más fuertes de todos. Sumergido en estos pensamientos, la voz de Aioria le interrumpió con una pregunta que lo sorprendió.

"¿Y Saga, hermano?"

Deteniendo su paso, Aiolos se vuelve a su hermano con gesto confuso. Mirando a Aioria quien lo mira con preocupación, el Santo de Sagitario pregunta.

"¿Qué pasa, hermano?" dice mientras se agacha una vez más y extiende su mano sobre la frente de su hermano para comprobar que no se encuentre en un estado febril. "Tú sabes que Saga dejó el Santuario para cuidar que enemigos de fuera no nos ataquen, por órdenes del Patriarca Arles."

En el corazón de Aioria el temor comienza a echar raíces más profundas, que se delatan cuando vuelve a preguntar.

"¿Cuándo irás a ver a Athena?" Su gesto serio, su mirada determinada, pero temblorosa. Sin acertar que responder, Aiolos de Sagitario, se pregunta cómo es posible que éste pequeño pueda saber con anterioridad su intención de visitar a la Diosa antes de iniciar su misión. "¡Por favor, hermano, no vayas! ¡No me dejes!"

La incertidumbre de Aiolos se desvanece entonces de manera casi total al escuchar esta plegaria. ¡Conque era eso! El pequeño le mira con mirada a punto de las lágrimas. No quería que se separaran. Sonriendo paternalmente, el joven de cabellos rubios responde.

"¡Aioria, no temas! Yo no te dejaré, siempre estaré contigo. Quizá no siempre podré estar a tu lado como lo estoy yo ahora, pues mi deber como Caballero es uno muy grande, pero tú y yo seremos hermanos también en las armas, cuando te conviertas en el Santo de Oro de Leo." El rostro del pequeño no parece expresar tranquilidad a pesar de las palabras. "Todo estará bien, Aioria, ya lo verás. Quizá te haga falta la distancia para encontrar tu propio camino y volverte un hombre."

Las escenas de una noche fatídica atraviesan por la mente del pequeño, quien se rehúsa a aceptar estas palabras.

Dentro de una modesta vivienda, la bella mujer llamada Erin prepara la cena para su esposo. Su hijo, durmiendo plácidamente tras un día de muchos juegos al sol. En medio del silencio, los pensamientos de la joven rondan por el extraño comportamiento de su marido el día de hoy. Presiente… y sin embargo, preferiría que estos pensamientos no le apretaran el pecho y la llenaran del miedo de perderlo. Desde encontrarlo, las sensaciones de bienestar y de estar verdaderamente completa no le han abandonado.

Mu es un hombre perfecto, al menos para ella, uno que únicamente se había atrevido a tener en sueños. Al pensar en esto, su mano se abre mientras posa su mirada de pronto al frente en un lugar impreciso, mientras que deja caer la fruta que lavaba. El sonido de la puerta de su vivienda anuncia la llegada del hombre de cabellos morados de sus labores en el campo.

De forma metódica, Mu se deshace de su sombrero desatando el cordón que lo sostiene sobre su cabeza en su mentón y lo pone sobre la pared, para colgarlo de un clavo. Tan metódicamente como él, la mujer se da media vuelta y pone una bandeja de agua sobre la mesa, a la cual acude el marido para refrescar su rostro y su cuello, mientras ella paciente, sostiene un pedazo de tela para que se seque. La camisa de Mu se moja, esta vez no con sudor, sino con el líquido que usara para asearse, tornándose más oscura.

Erin retira en perfecto silencio la bandeja, para luego acercar un tazón, unos palillos y un platón lleno de arroz cocido con verduras. Postrándose para comer, ella lo hace del mismo modo a su derecha, esperando a que su marido termine con su cena con la cabeza gacha.

Tímidamente y de reojo, observa a Mu y su corazón se llena de regocijo y de alegría. ¡Tantas veces sintió que esto buscó en tantas partes y sin embargo lo que buscaba parecía más simple de todo lo que ella hubiera intentado! Sintiendo la mirada furtiva de su esposo, Erin nota que él la mira directamente sin comer. Ella vuelve su mirada tímida, pero las manos firmes de su marido la toman del mentón mientras vuelve el rostro de la bella mujer para verla directamente con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"Erin, el día de hoy me ha invadido una sensación muy extraña." Dice con voz tranquila y armoniosa. Sorprendida, ella no responde, simplemente escucha. "Sé dentro de mi pecho que contigo soy feliz, y que tú lo eres conmigo, tenemos una casa y una familia…" dice mientras mira a su alrededor observándolo todo con satisfacción. "Y sin embargo, descubrí para mi sorpresa que el día de hoy me has resultado refrescante y nueva. Te pido disculpas de todo corazón, porque me apena pensar que esto se causó al hecho de que te estuviera dando por sentado, esposa." Los ojos de Erin se abren emocionados y con sorpresa. "Me haces un hombre muy feliz." Dice mientras que suelta el mentón de la mujer quien se vuelve apenada ante el halago. Una especie de felicidad dolorosa la invade, descubriendo en su corazón la naturaleza de su vida con este hombre al que ya ama inexplicablemente. Mirando de vuelta con sorpresa a su esposo, Erin se encuentra que éste le ofrece con la mano extendida, un modesto hilo del cual pende una brillante piedra pequeña de color dorado. Abriendo sus ojos, la mujer observa a su esposo.

"¡Tómalo!" ordena de manera gentil el hombre. "Esto es un regalo que te he comprado el día de hoy, para adornar tu bello rostro."

Sonrojándose, la mujer obedece tomando el pendiente y poniéndolo alrededor de su cuello ante la mirada complacida del hombre de cabellos morados.

"Pero Mu, el día de hoy no celebramos nada importante."

"Yo celebro un día más a tu lado, Erin." Dice con tono azorado el joven esposo.

En el interior de la mente de Mu, una multitud de pensamientos confusos lo llenan de dudas y no le permiten disfrutar de la sensación de felicidad que sabe, debería de gozar. Ambos se dirigen al lecho para reposar. Con una sensación de remordimiento, Mu da paso al sueño. Mientras Erin con los ojos cerrados ahoga sus ganas de llorar. ¿Será que su esposo siente lo mismo que ella? ¿Acaso ambos estarían haciendo lo mismo sin decírselo al otro? Pensando en Mu, en Kiki y en ella misma, Erin respira profundamente y llega a la conciencia de una decisión, una decisión que ella ignora que, también el hombre que es ahora su esposo ha tomado, pero en sentido inverso.

Los gritos de Aioria se impusieron a los del mar rugiente al otro lado de las rocas. Sumido en una meditación profunda, Aiolos de Sagitario, observa a su hermano sin mucha atención, más preocupado por asuntos que han rondado su cabeza desde hacía unos días desde que el joven hablara por última vez con temor a que le dejara. Admiraba a su hermano, llegó a esa conclusión mirándolo con ternura, podía apreciar y darse cuenta de lo difícil que estaba resultando para éste el poder disimular su angustia ante su partida próxima. Lo cierto es que, él también sentía una especie de temor o urgencia, una especie de ansiedad ante lo que parecía, un momento que sería trascendental. Al comienzo lo atribuía al hecho de que vería frente a él a la Diosa Athena, y sin embargo...

Las noches inquietas, las palabras de su hermano mientras dormía agitadamente y se revolvía en su cama alegando que él, Aiolos, no era un traidor. La voz de Aioria retruena como un rugido mientras que una emisión de Cosmo dorado le envuelve mientras que rompe rocas antiguas y gruesas. Viendo sus manos, Aiolos de pronto se cuestiona sobre la realidad. Suspira para ponerse de pie.

"¡Muy bien, hermano!" exclama felicitando a Aioria poniendo alentadoramente su mano sobre el hombro del pequeño que suda copiosamente. "Con lo que he visto el día de hoy no me queda la menor duda de que estás preparado para comenzar tu lucha seria por la Armadura de Leo, y podré irme en paz." Dice con un tono que pareciera ocultar un significado más allá del aparente.

El joven pupilo lo mira de vuelta no pudiendo evitar una vez más transmitir su angustia por sus ojos. Aiolos siente un golpe en el estómago y respira profundamente. Ignora quién esté tomando esta decisión a estas alturas, pero decide continuar con lo que debe.

"¿Qué ocurre, hermano?" pregunta una vez más con tono preocupado. "Hermano, por lo que más quieras… ¡no salgas esta noche, hermano, no lo hagas!" suplica de nueva cuenta el entrenado. "¡No vayas a ver esta noche a Athena, por favor!"Aiolos escucha las palabras de su hermano con seriedad y va más allá, analizando su rostro, su mirada, esa mirada que detrás de todo ese miedo y de esa apariencia de desvalidez, parece también ocultar un gesto de valentía y de orgullo que le es natural. ¡Él también sintió el deseo de dudar y caer a la tentación! ¿Pero qué clase de hombre sería si no se enfrentaba a su destino con un gesto valiente y al mismo tiempo por consecuencia, ahogara para siempre aquellas características que adivinaba en su hermano? ¡La verdad de las cosas es que él mismo ignoraba qué podía ocurrir! Sólo tenía la certeza de que no volvería a ver más a su hermano. Aspirando profundamente, Aiolos abraza a su hermano de manera efusiva.

"Aioria, ¡si lo que yo más quiero eres tú!" dice mientras que con sus grandes manos cubre casi todos los poderosos para su edad, hombros de su hermano. Mirándolo entonces frente a frente, con mirada conmovida y turbada, Aiolos de Sagitario continúa. "Nunca quisiéramos que la gente que amamos se fuera y nos dejara, así como los que se van tampoco quisieran irse, hermano, pero esto por doloroso que sea es algo que no podemos controlar. La grandeza de un hombre no se mide en cómo muere, hermano, sino en cómo vive y va al encuentro de su destino. El temor es natural, pero no podemos detenernos. El amor y el respeto a otros, nos impulsan a caminar para abrir la senda... y a los demás, nos debe de servir para permitir que quienes se adelantan unos pasos, lo hagan. Siempre hay cabida al error, Aioria, pero por ello es que nosotros dejamos atrás a quienes confiamos, sabrán aprovechar esa experiencia para no recorrerla de nueva cuenta." Mirándose uno al otro con mirada atenta y poco a poco, como sacudiéndose un extraño velo, Aioria comienza a ver claramente el rostro de su hermano sintiéndose diferente. ¡De pronto, tanto él como su hermano parecen ser tan idénticos como unos gemelos, al ser dos hombres adultos! "No me detengas, Aioria, no trates de evitar lo que viene, sea lo que sea… te miro ahora y puedo ver que has crecido tal y como yo mismo lo esperaba, no más, no menos. Piensa esto: Nada ocurre que no deba de ocurrir en este universo. ¡Ánimo, Aioria! ¡Levántate y vive sin temor! Yo no tengo miedo…"

Adivinando que el sueño ha terminado, Aioria de Leo observa a su hermano y se pone de pie como lo invitara. Con mirada refulgente, con dolor pero estoica, logra decir:

"Hermano, te quiero y vivo orgulloso de tus enseñanzas."

Sonriendo conmovido, Aiolos de Sagitario da un paso hacia la puerta de la cabaña para dirigirse al Palacio Papal.

"Y yo, hermano, te quiero de vuelta. Vive orgulloso de ser un Santo de Athena…" y caminando hacia fuera, Aiolos concluye invitando. "¡Estalla el Cosmo desde tu corazón, Aioria! ¡Enciéndelo y vive!"

Caminando, el León Dorado lo ve tomar la senda de la que no le vio regresar nunca, mientras que asiente apretando los ojos y estallando en fulgor dorado.

"¡Athena!"

Una luz dorada interrumpe el suave flujo de luz purpúrea que recubre el salón anterior al trono del Palacio de Cristal. Sintiendo la presencia de agua en su nariz, Aioria comienza a toser fuertemente, al sentir que se ahoga. El sonido que produce resuena en el silencio absoluto del recinto, mientras que con dificultades abre los ojos.

Cuando lo hace, se encuentra en un salón ovalado en su cúpula y en sus paredes blancas teñidas de morado por la luz que producen unos extraños cristales en los que están contenidos los cuerpos de algunas personas… Haciendo de lado la confusión, Aioria descubre que él mismo se encuentra en una de las cápsulas, mientras que mira con más atención, para ver entre los que están ahí a Mu... y a Kiki.

"¡Mu! ¡Kiki!" exclama desesperado intentando zafarse del abrazo de la cápsula, la cual no cede ante su debilidad. "¡Mu! ¡Despierta!"

Revolviéndose como crisálida, Aioria siente una ira enorme comenzar a recorrer sus venas. ¡Todo había sido un sueño! ¡Habían utilizado la imagen de su hermano para retenerlo en una fantasía! ¿Qué podrían estarles haciendo a Mu y a Kiki? ¿Y a toda esta gente? Se preguntó indignado.

"¡Haré pagar a quienes mancillaron el recuerdo de Aiolos!" piensa para su interior, pareciendo aún poder escuchar la voz del Santo de Sagitario al despedirse, convocándolo a elevar su Cosmo y a vivir. Poco a poco, el Cosmo logra llenar de poder el cuerpo del Santo Dorado de Leo, y el capullo de cristal que le envuelve comienza a resquebrajarse, liberando líquido que cae al suelo limpio y sin mácula del salón. Una puerta se abre detrás de él, acompañada de Edión y dos amazonas plateadas, Ling, Soberana de Telos ingresa caminando con rapidez.

"¿Cómo es posible esto?" pregunta ella indignada y con temor en su voz. El sonido del Cosmo de Aioria se incrementa cuando un rugido de león anuncia su llegada al Séptimo Sentido al dibujar detrás de él las imponentes fauces de un león furioso. Rompiendo el muro que le separa del trono, una luz dorada irradiando una cegadora luz dorada ingresa al salón. Un León Dorado se posa delante de Aioria, el cual, al abrir los ojos y verla, la invoca a cubrir su cuerpo. Como si una lluvia de estrellas se sucediera dentro del Salón, ante los asombrados rostros de la reina y sus acompañantes, el cuerpo del hermano de Aiolos de Sagitario queda cubierto con su manto dorado que lo confirma como uno de los 12 máximos guerreros de la orden de Athena.

La mesa de la rústica vivienda de Mu y su familia se presentaba espléndida. Adornada con viandas raramente comidas más que en épocas de celebración (aunque Mu no lograba acertar cuáles eran estas) se ofrecían voluptuosas sobre la superficie de madera con colores y apariencias que invitaban a ser digeridas. Kiki embarraba su dedo índice probando por anticipado algo del merengue del dulce de los pastelillos hechos por su madre Erin.

"Kiki, no hagas eso, estropearás los pastelillos." Dijo en tono paternal.

Sacando la lengua pillado en la travesura, el niño de cabellos rojos se volvió hacia su padre.

"¡Lo siento!"

"¿Dónde está, Erin?" pregunto Mu impaciente.

Dentro de la habitación nupcial y habiendo cubierto sus hermosas formas con un vestido de gala de color blanco con detalles azulados, Erin se cuelga el sencillo pero querido pendiente que su esposo le regalara. Sus ojos reflejan tristeza y pesar por la decisión tomada. Bajo la luna en la que se refleja, una caja de color pardo contiene el regalo que pondrá fin a su sueño y su vida. Un temblor sacude la casa, volviéndose hacia la ventana, observa un paisaje diferente al que ha estado acostumbrada a ver, o al que ha sido convencida a observar. Con tranquilidad pasmosa, la mujer toma la caja y sale dando un suspiro profundo.

"¡Ahí está, mamá! ¡Oh vaya! ¡Qué linda te ves, mamá!" dice Kiki al observar a la bella mujer rubia. Mu se sonroja levemente al observar la belleza de la mujer que es su esposa.

"¡Erin!" exclama casi sin aliento. La mujer camina lentamente hasta el hombre y lo abraza mirándolo con tristeza en sus ojos. "¿Qué pasa?" pregunta el hombre de cabellos morados notando la extrañeza en la mujer. Ella lo mira un poco hundiéndose en la profundidad de esa mirada que la consume y que la hace flaquear, ¿cómo se atrevería a dejar todo esto de lado? Valientemente, la mujer hace un esfuerzo y logra dibujar una sonrisa sobre su cara para mirar a su esposo.

"¡Nada, no es nada!" dice ella para no ponerle alerta.

"¿Quieres decirme qué estamos celebrando, Erin?" pregunta Mu sin poder dejar de lado la sospecha que comienza ahora a crecer en su corazón, esa clase de sospecha que nos anuncia que algo terrible está por suceder y sin embargo tratamos de ignorar.

"Celebro mi sueño, Mu." Responde la mujer de cabellos rubios con voz alegre. "Celebro el que tengo aquí conmigo todo aquello que siempre deseé incluso sin saberlo..." la voz de Erin se quiebra de pronto al observar a Kiki y Mu quienes la miran extrañados. "¡Tengo un regalo para Kiki!" dice ella acortando su sufrimiento y colocando la caja delante del niño quien la mira con ojos brillantes y amplia sonrisa.

"¡Ah!" exclama con gratitud y sorpresa el pequeño. "¡Para mí!"

"Sí." Responde Erin al pequeño. "Abre la caja, hijo… lo que está dentro es tuyo."

Atento a lo que pueda ocurrir, Mu observa como Kiki de manera ansiosa abre la caja para revelar el contenido. Allí, sin mayor adorno y pompa, un hermoso y fino brazalete de oro, tallado con símbolos y grecas, brilla de manera asombrosa.

"¿Qué es…?" pregunta Kiki extrañado sacando el objeto luminoso.

Mu observa esto y un gesto de sorpresa, sustituido por uno de seriedad absoluta, pasa por su rostro.

"¡No!" dice al ver el objeto. "¡No!"

Kiki mira de vuelta al hombre que cree su padre asombrado, lo mismo que Erin.

"¡No, Kiki! ¡Deja eso!" ordena Mu con voz urgente. "¡No lo toques!"

"¡Ling!" exclama con fuerza Aioria de Leo a la mujer que es soberana de Telos con un fuerte tono indignado en su voz. "¡Así que éste es el secreto que guardaba la supuesta armonía de Telos! ¡Así es cómo habías logrado subyugar la voluntad de todos sus habitantes!"

La mujer lo observa tranquila pero con gesto molesto. Fastidiado. Es evidente su disgusto ante las palabras del hombre, pero sobre todo, por lo descubierto por el Santo de Athena.

"¿Subyugar? ¿Por qué dices esa palabra tan fuerte?" dice la mujer midiendo sus palabras, estando de pie en el centro neurálgico de Telos, donde la energía psíquica necesaria para mantener bajo control las mentes y voluntades de todos los habitantes del valle intraterrestre de Shasta y que comunica directamente a las mismas, lo convierte en una ventana abierta para escuchar y observar todo lo que aquí acaece. "¡Yo he sido encomendada con la misión de preservar la Sagrada Telos por parte de todos los Lemurianos, ignorante Santo de Athena!" exclama la mujer con tono ofendido.

"¿Qué dices?" pregunta Aioria ante la inesperada respuesta de la mujer de largos cabellos dorados.

"Todo el poder de mis antepasados y de los habitantes de este valle a lo largo de muchas generaciones humanas está contenido aquí, tonto Caballero. Aquí guardamos esta voluntad puesta en nosotros y la magnificamos para poder crear la atmósfera que hemos respirado y que nos ha mantenido a salvo, aislados de los hombres y sus Dioses, durante todo este tiempo… ¡nada nos pueden ofrecer ustedes o ellos que nos haga desistir de nuestro empeño en vivir aquí! ¿Ahora vienes tú a querer romper y quitarnos esta sagrada paz que hemos construido con tantos esfuerzos?"

Aioria escucha esto con asombro.

"¿Estás diciendo que todos los Lemurianos que aquí habitan han decidido que prefieren entregar su voluntad y sus pensamientos… su libertad de elegir y la capacidad incluso de equivocarse... por miedo?" pregunta el León Dorado sin poder acertar a reaccionar de otra manera. "¿Estás segura de ello, Ling?"

"Sí." Responde la mujer alzando su mirada ante el hombre que brilla en fulgor dorado con todo el orgullo y la convicción posibles para ella. "¡Lo estoy!"

"Si es así entonces…" dice Aioria levantando su brazo y señalando al fondo a la cantidad de gente envuelta en los capullos de cristal. "¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?"

Ling respira audiblemente ante la pregunta del León Dorado. Buscando la respuesta que suene mejor, al fin responde.

"Eventualmente, durante los tiempos, seres potencialmente peligrosos para la armonía de Telos surgieron…" dice ella con voz dubitativa. "Personas que querían abandonar este mundo con el ansia de contactar al mundo de allá afuera… eso no lo podíamos permitir, nos descubrirían, volveríamos a ser objeto de la codicia divina, y los Lemurianos conocemos muy bien la clase de consecuencias que esto acarrea… ¿puedes culparnos?"

Respirando agitadamente, Aioria de Leo busca una respuesta. Parte de su mente y su sentido común le decían que lo que ella decía sonaba como si fuera cierto, pero eso no podía disculpar el hecho de jugar y mantener prisioneros a seres que luchaban por su libertad de acción y pensamiento.

"¡Y la respuesta fue el encierro!" responde Aioria con indignación.

"¡No!" exclama Ling interrumpiendo la acusación del Santo de Leo. "¡No están encerrados! Sus cuerpos parecen están estáticos, Santo de Athena, pero no así sus espíritus y sus mentes, los cuales gozan de la libertad y de los sueños que ellos guardan en su interior. Ellos no están encerrados, viven lo que ellos siempre han deseado. Es un proceso de conocimiento… ¡incluso en ocasiones ellos han aprendido a encontrar dentro de sí mismos, aquello que en su rebeldía anhelaban! Es una máquina que madura los espíritus jóvenes e inexpertos."

Aioria niega con su cabeza sin poder creer lo que está escuchando.

"¡No, Kiki!" pide ahora Mu bajando el tono de su voz algo avergonzado por haber alzado su usualmente tranquilo y sereno tono. "Por favor, suéltalo."

"Sí, papá…" responde con tono triste el chiquillo.

Desde el otro lado de la habitación, Erin lo razona todo. Mirando de vuelta a Mu, quien ahora refleja ese dejo de melancolía que ella tuviera momentos antes de realizar esto, niega con la cabeza.

"¡Mu!" exclama Erin al llegar al conocimiento de que éste hombre ha sabido todo desde el primer momento. Y su corazón siente una especie de alivio y consuelo al saber que sus sentimientos parecen ser más reales y correspondidos. "¡Pero tú…!"

El hombre asiente con la cabeza, acercándose, el hombre de cabellos morados la toma del mentón para mirarla de frente.

"Yo también estoy viviendo mi sueño como una dulce realidad, Erin… no me eches de aquí."

Abriendo los ojos de la mujer, un par de lágrimas escurren por sus ojos. ¡Qué dulces palabras! ¡Qué dulce deseo! ¡Era el mismo que su corazón le urgía tomar y sin embargo…! Sabía que no era posible. Su corazón se revolvía entre la disyuntiva de vivir un sueño encerrada en una esfera de cristal, tan real como ésta no se rompiera, o regresar a la realidad y arriesgarse a que ocurriera aquello que debía de ser porque así estaba determinado.

"Mu… ¡no puedes cerrar tus ojos a la verdad!"

"¡Tú!" exclama incendiando el León Dorado su Cosmo hasta el Séptimo Sentido. "¡Es imposible que estés diciendo esto! ¿Te das cuenta la clase de ser monstruoso que eres? ¡Engañando a quienes se atreven a tener una voluntad diferente a la que tú dictas que es la verdadera!"

Razonándolo todo, Aioria logró comprender porqué los guardias fuera de Telos podían ser agresivos… lejos del control de manipulación mental que se extendía desde el Palacio Central, los pobres guerreros guardianes eran los seres más "normales" tolerados por esta tirana. Un sentimiento de vergüenza llenó a Aioria de Leo y le carcomió el remordimiento al haber acabado con estos guerreros, pero su alma guerrera pronto dejó de lado estos sentimientos al comprender que habían muerto en una lucha, injusta, pero por ellos creía justa de defensa.

En su corazón, Aioria de Leo pensó en Shura de Capricornio... y logró perdonarle. ¡Más aún! Pensó en su rencor contra su hermano durante tantos años creyéndolo un traidor, pensó en Cassios muriendo para sacarle del hechizo que le había puesto el maldito Saga… y al pensar en todo esto, logró perdonarse a sí mismo. Una nueva luz de entendimiento y de razón brilló con renovada fuerza en su corazón.

¡Por quienes habían sido engañados! ¡Por quienes habían sido manipulados! ¡Por quienes habían perecido a causa de las mentiras de seres repugnantes que tejían redes de decepción y que parecían crear una realidad torcida y malsana! ¡Por todos ellos no podía permitir que esto siguiera existiendo bajo su conocimiento! Apretó sus puños y sus dientes, lleno de ira y volviéndose con incrementada fuerza que hizo temblar hasta sus cimientos la construcción principal de Telos, Aioria sentenció. "¡Eres una vergüenza, mujer vil! ¿Cómo hablas de lo terrible que son los dioses y los hombres cuándo tú no eres mejor que ellos?" pensó en Saga, del cual se decía que había sido un hombre y un Dios. "¡Eres tan baja y traidora como ellos! ¡Esto no lo puedo permitir!"

Sintiendo el aura magnificada de poder que lanzaba ondas de choque a todo el palacio, Ling retrocedió un paso. Una vez más, en su corazón albergó el sentimiento que desde que asumiera el trono un siglo atrás había sentido: temor. Amplificando su poder psico-quinético, Ling accedió a las energías de los Lemurianos.

"¡Escúchenme todos, Lemurianos y refugiados!" gritó la mujer a sus mentes, causándoles un dolor inmenso y transmitiendo el temor que sentía magnificado como en una caja sonora a terror absoluto. "¡Extraños enviados por la maldita Athena han venido hoy a destruir Telos como lo hicieran hace miles de años! ¡Acudan a mí y ayúdenme! ¡No podemos permitir que esto vuelva a ocurrir! ¡Lemurianos, concéntrense y concédanme la fuerza necesaria para aplastar y echar de aquí para siempre a este bruto de más allá de nuestras puertas!"

Ante estas palabras, los Lemurianos y seres vivos que habitaban este sitio sintieron el temor crecer hasta convertirse en pánico, temiendo el final de sus vidas y de su mundo, no dudaron en poner en manos de su reina la suma de todos sus temores y miedos, de sus prejuicios e ignorancia, la cual fue canalizada por esta mujer en el campo de energía púrpura que brillaba en el salón de control mental detrás del trono del Palacio de Cristal.

"¿Qué es esto?" pensó Aioria poniéndose en guardia e incrementando las vibraciones de su Cosmo.

Mirando hacia arriba, la extraña energía psico-quinética comenzó a moverse como si pareciera estar viva. Y eso era. La energía psico-quinética imitaba la vida de quienes la estaban alimentando con sus sentimientos. Embebida en extraño trance, Ling alzó las manos manipulando esta forma y moldeándola en un gigante de trece metros que parecía tener la forma, muy burda, de una mezcla de Athena y las representaciones talladas de Poseidón.

"¡Destruir, destruir al Caballero de Athena!" ordenó Ling con voz profunda y llena de eco, brillando en energía que la rodeaba como si de serpientes de luz se trataran. "¡Acaben con su vida!"

El extraño monstruo se volvió hacia Aioria y gruñó con múltiples voces, que eran humanas y animales, en un sonido terrible. Pero Aioria era uno de los Santos Dorados más valientes y se preparó para enfrentar esta pelea.

"Mu…" pensó hablando al Cosmo de su amigo atrapado. "¡Mu! ¡Tienes que despertar! ¡Necesito de tu ayuda!"

El monstruo rugió con fuerza y se movió a una velocidad mayor que la de la luz, la del pensamiento de miles de seres que al unísono se habían dispuesto a acabar con la vida de Aioria, Santo Dorado de Leo. El puño lo golpeó, rompiendo varios cristales y acabando con la vida de algunos Lemurianos, un golpe que le dolió al León Dorado y que lo arrastró contra el suelo donde comenzó a ser golpeado sin piedad por tan bizarra aparición.

Irrumpiendo en la ilusión del mundo de Mu, Kiki y Erin, el puño enorme de la bestia psico-quinética golpea a Aioria quien cae a unos metros de donde ellos están. Erin abre los ojos sorprendida, ya casi despierta del todo y observa a Mu y a Kiki, quienes parecen ignorarlo todo como si no ocurriera nada.

"¡Mu!" grita el hombre de ropajes dorados. "¡Tienes que despertar! ¡Necesito tu ayuda! ¡Mu!" grita desesperado el hombre que sigue siendo golpeado por los puños enormes del monstruo.

Erin vuelve sus ojos hacia el Carnero Dorado y observa en ellos la misma clase de ternura que le estuviera dispensando.

"Mu…" dice ella con urgencia. "¡Tu amigo!"

"No… no me eches, Erin. Tuve esta oportunidad y esta elección, que siempre anhelé y que por cuestiones que no siempre me han convencido, me llevaron a tomar este camino." Acariciando su rostro con ternura prosigue. "No me eches de tu lado."

El corazón de Erin palpita correspondiendo el amor de este hombre. Observando atrás, el monstruo toma a Aioria de Leo y comienza a apretarlo con ambas manos mientras ruge con fuerza.

"¡Mu!" dice ella cambiando su rostro a uno de determinación y dejando de lado sus sentimientos que le exigen hacerle caso a este hombre de mirada hipnotizante. "¡Cómo es posible que le des la espalda a tu destino! ¿De verdad nunca tuviste una elección? ¿Jamás tuviste la oportunidad de dejarlo todo?" pregunta fiera.

Mu la escucha y recuerda su último encuentro con su Maestro, cuando le urgió que acudiera con Dohko de Libra en los 5 Picos. En aquellos momentos el habría podido dejarlo todo, huir y ser un campesino más, hacerse una vida, pero algo lo detuvo. Las enseñanzas y el amor prodigado por ese hombre al cual había amado como a un padre. A un hombre que había dedicado su vida a una causa mucho más grande que cualquier destino común y en la que el mundo era el que estaba de por medio.

"No…" dice Mu avergonzado al recuperar su conciencia y darse cuenta del egoísmo que le había embargado. "Esto es sólo una mentira, lo sé, y sin embargo…" Agregó acariciando el rostro de la bella mujer a la que sentía amar.

"Es un sueño, Mu, un bello sueño del cual debemos despertar… ¡no es correcto!"

El grito prolongado de Aioria de Leo irrumpió en la escena, esta vez escuchado claramente por Mu de Aries y por Erin. Frunciendo el ceño, Mu miró a la que considerara su esposa durante las últimas horas que habían parecido años. Ella comprendió que esto era una despedida.

"Vete." Dijo valientemente. "¡Cumple con tu deber, Santo de Athena!"

"Te perderé." Dijo él dando media vuelta.

Ella negó mientras se acercaba a él y posaba un beso rápido en los labios del Santo de Aries.

"Jamás, Mu… nos encontramos en sueños y siempre estaremos uno junto al otro."

Sin más tiempo que perder, Mu de Aries se vuelve al otro lado y eleva su Cosmo dorado al Séptimo Sentido. La cápsula que lo envuelve en el salón de control se quiebra con gran estruendo cuando su armadura lo cubre dibujando la figura de un Carnero gigante a sus espaldas.

Aioria siente como sus huesos comienzan a crujir ante la terrible presión ejercida por las manazas del gigante, a pesar de su armadura dorada.

"Ahora tonto… ¡morirás!" sentenció finalmente Ling preparada a dar la orden para aplastar al guerrero de Athena como un insecto. Dándola, un destello de energía que rompe los cristales de las cápsulas que quedan, Ling espera hallar el cuerpo sin vida de Aioria entre sus manos cuando…

"¿Qué?" pregunta extrañada.

Caído uno de los brazos del gigante en el suelo, Aioria permanece de pie, con su capa volando ante el viento levantado por la lucha. Mirando hacia arriba buscando lo que pudo ocasionar esto, Ling observa a Mu sosteniendo entre sus manos una espada de cristal, de la misma energía que proyecta con su pared de cristal.

"¡Tú!" dice la mujer con voz estentórea. "¡Tú nos traicionas, mal nacido! ¡Por ello también morirás!"

"¡No lo creo!" responde Mu con una sonrisa sintiendo su sangre guerrera hervir y responder al llamado de este combate. "¡Tu juego ha terminado, Ling!"

La mujer y la bestia se ríen con fuertes carcajadas.

Cerca de la escena, Kiki ayuda a ponerse de pie a la bella Erin.

"¿Estás bien?"

La mujer asiente adoptando una posición de alerta rápida. Poniéndose de pie le dice al niño.

"¡Kiki!" él la escucha con atención. "¡Saquemos a todos estos de aquí!"

"¿Pero... Mu y Aioria?" pregunta el niño preocupado.

"¡Ellos saben defenderse! ¡Son Santos de Athena!" dice ella con orgullo. Kiki la mira y asiente resuelto, comenzando a moverse a levantar a otros Lemurianos caídos.

"¡Lo que has hecho no tiene nombre, Ling!" exclama Aioria recuperado.

"¡La gente es estúpida, Aioria!" responde la reina ante el cuestionamiento del hombre. "¡Nadie sabe lo que quiere y generalmente se dan cuenta muy tarde de que aquello que tenían era lo que siempre habían deseado! ¡Yo estoy aquí para guiarlos! ¡Para guiar sus miedos y sus sentimientos!"

"¡No!" exclama Mu ante estas palabras. "¡Lo que eres es una cobarde que pretende enterrar bajo bellas mentiras el pasado heroico de Lemuria! ¡Tú mejor que nadie sabes que nuestros antepasados lucharon hasta el final! ¡Conocías la Tumba de la Armadura! ¿Crees que ellos lucharon hasta entregar sus vidas para que te burlaras de ellos de esta manera!"

Ling permanece callada.

Pensando en las lecciones de su hermano y en lo aprendido por sus errores, Aioria de Leo exclama.

"¡Has mancillado el legado de héroes con tu perversa doctrina! ¡Se terminó!" grita elevando su Cosmo dorado al máximo. Al mismo tiempo, Mu de Aries hace lo mismo en el otro lado del amplio salón.

Mientras Erin y Kiki terminan de evacuar el edificio, ante seres que están siendo totalmente utilizados con la creación del monstruo y que convierte al bello valle en un reino fantasma.

Comenzando a correr con fuerza, Aioria de Leo se lanza al ataque contra Ling. La mujer, adivinando la táctica, vuelve al monstruo en contra del Santo de Leo.

"¡Mátalo, mátalo!" ordena la mujer aterrorizada. El monstruo, volviéndose increíblemente rápido con la velocidad del pensamiento, se vuelve para descargar con su única mano un golpe fatal contra el Santo de Leo.

Pero tan rápido como el pensamiento, el Carnero Dorado aparece detrás de Aioria una vez más, quien intenta penetrar el campo psico-quinético de Ling, tal y como lo hiciera días antes en Jamir para rescatarlo.

"¡Crystal Wall!" grita Mu de Aries deteniendo en el último de los momentos el ataque del monstruo. La descarga hace que el Santo del Carnero se ponga de rodillas sintiendo que su cerebro está a punto de estallar.

Ling grita llena de rabia. El grito hace eco en la voz del monstruo, y el Palacio de Cristal comienza a estremecerse.

"¡Lemurianos! ¡Tienen la oportunidad de seguir viviendo en paz pero sin miedo! ¡Si esta es su decisión…" dice Aioria comprendiendo que su mensaje es escuchado por las almas torturadas de toda Telos. "¡Entonces síganla, pero con el honor y la dignidad de la verdad delante suyo! ¡Ustedes son herederos de héroes! ¡Despierten y luchen por ustedes!"

La fuerza del monstruo parece disminuir en su presión, o al menos, eso siente Mu quien contiene el puño del monstruo. Como si el miedo y la duda comenzaran a debilitar al monstruo creado a partir de sus temores, Mu de Aries sabe que es el momento justo.

"¡No, no!" exclama Ling. "¡No me dejen!"

El monstruo se pone de pie un momento dejando que Mu pueda moverse con rapidez.

"¡Starlight Extinction!" grita abriendo sus manos y liberando una potente energía combinada con golpes que rodean al monstruo haciéndolo caer pesadamente rompiendo una pared del palacio.

"¡Lightning Bolt!" grita Aioria lanzándose contra la burbuja que Ling ha creado con la fuerza vital de tantos Lemurianos.

Desde fuera, Kiki y Erin pueden observar como el Palacio de Cristal se tambalea para comenzar a derrumbarse sin remedio.

"¡Mu, Aioria!" exclama Kiki asustado.

Un temblor jamás sentido en Telos estremece el valle entero y el Palacio de Cristal, en medio de una gran nube de polvo que destruye sus alrededores es destruido. Kiki y Erin lo observan todo con angustia.

Poco tiempo después, los Lemurianos abren sus ojos con sorpresa y con confusión. Como si todos despertaran de un sueño, el conocimiento de lo acaecido aquí llena sus recuerdos y sus memorias.

Kiki derrama una lágrima pensando en su Maestro y en su compañero, reprochándose por centésima vez haber abandonado la habitación de Jamir dando pie a que todo esto ocurriera.

Erin se aproxima y se arrodilla junto a él apoyando su mano sobre su hombro. Kiki la mira de vuelta con un gesto que denota que está a punto de llorar y la abraza mientras da rienda suelta a su sensación de pérdida.

Ambos permanecen abrazados un tiempo cuando de pronto, Erin observa algo de lejos. Sintiendo su reacción, Kiki la suelta para mirar por ojos llorosos a lo lejos y observar dos siluetas conocidas caminando hacia ellos.

"¡Son ellos!" exclama con alegría y corriendo a su encuentro. Erin se pone de pie mientras ve como Kiki se reúne con su Maestro en un largo abrazo y Aioria sostiene en brazos a la que fuera la reina de Telos durante un siglo, de pie, orgulloso y majestuoso. La rubia Lemuriana deja escapar un profundo suspiro de alivio.

Un cuerpo de guardias se acerca a la escena, comandada por Edión. La inconsciente mujer es tomada por ellos de los brazos de Aioria quien la mira con un dejo de piedad. Recordaba las palabras de su hermano acerca de la imposibilidad de los Dioses de comprender la clase de piedad que los hombres podían, pero siempre proclamaba por ella cuando la victoria había sido total e incuestionable.

"Su intención no era mala, pido piedad para ella."

Edión observa a Aioria mientras se llevan a la mujer. Mu asiente afirmando lo mismo que el Santo de Leo.

"Honraremos sus peticiones, Santos de Athena." Dice el alto hombre. "Sería una ingratitud no hacerles caso y además…" dice mirando hacia los guardias que se la llevan. "Comprendemos lo que piden, por vez primera podemos sentir algo más allá de esa felicidad que era sin motivos y que la hacía estúpida e insoportable."

Mu sonríe y mira de vuelta a Aioria, quien agrega.

"La incertidumbre y el error, así como lo malo que se desprende al vivirlas, es lo que nos confiere la verdadera habilidad de ser felices y valorarla. Es una felicidad ganada y por tanto valiosa. Me alegra que puedan comprenderlo ahora."

"¿Usted gobernará ahora, Ministro Edión?" pregunta Mu al hombre, quien al escuchar estas palabras niega.

"No, es nuestra costumbre ser gobernados por una reina, pero creo que tenemos a la candidata perfecta." Dice el hombre mirando a una sorprendida Erin. "Por supuesto, sólo si ella así lo consciente."

Todos observan a la mujer, quien se sonroja. Piensa en su castigo por haber sido hija de la mujer que abandonara algún día Telos y llevada de vuelta. La independencia de pensamiento que le transmitiera y su gusto por el mundo exterior y sus emociones prohibidas.

Siempre había pensado que Telos carecía de esta calidad de vida. Castigadas ambas, la primera hasta la muerte, por haber puesto en revelación ante los hombres de su existencia, y dando pie a las leyendas de elfos en los bosques.

Tal y como estos seres, Erin era una fuerte defensora de la libertad y dispuesta a luchar por ello; y hoy tenía la oportunidad de honrar el legado de su madre y seguir su propia historia. Pensando en la Profecía de los 3 Perdidos, la mujer miró hacia Kiki y sonrió. El futuro se aproximaba y Telos tendría que estar preparada para ello.

"Sí, lo acepto." Respondió con el tono valiente que Mu apreció tanto siempre en el pasado de años que se reducía a unas horas, pero a una etapa que lo llenaba con el consuelo de haber podido conocer otra vida.

No se arrepentía, hoy más que nunca, su convicción por lo que hacía era más fuerte. Tenía un pasado y un futuro que heredarle a alguien. Mirando a Kiki, los dos asintieron con orgullo ante el carácter demostrado por esta mujer que ambos querían de manera especial.

"Entonces, es hora de irnos." Dijo Aioria de Leo con una sonrisa y caminando unos pasos. "Hemos estado alejados muchos días, Mu, y nuestra presencia en el Santuario puede ser necesaria."

El Santo de Aries asintió ante las palabras llenas de fuerza del León Dorado. "Es un líder." Pensó Mu descubriendo una nueva faceta que no había apreciado anteriormente en éste hombre.

Kiki y los dos Santos Dorados emprendieron su camino. En Aioria, su fuerza interior renovada y habiéndose reconciliado con el hecho de cometer errores. Jamás había apreciado que éstos son humanos y si los Dioses los permitían, quizá era un regalo, el regalo de estar vivos y de poder construir sobre lo que otros nos enseñan. Una historia y la riqueza de una vida, a veces aumentada por la herencia de aquellos que pasaron por este mundo antes que nosotros…

_Experiencia es el nombre que los hombres le dan a sus desatinos o sus tristezas. — Alfred de Musset._


End file.
